


The (Somewhat) Inevitable Harem of One Alexander Solomon

by PhoebeWang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeWang/pseuds/PhoebeWang
Summary: Alexander Solomon was an asshole, and he knew it. Unfortunately, he was also an Alpha in an Omega dominated world.That meant one thing: he had to build a harem by law. Well, not if he could help it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome freshman to the start of the new year."

Alexander yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, not bothering to hide the fact. Not a single person looked his way. Not even the students next to him commented or turned their heads in his direction. All their eyes bore holes in the principal standing in front of the podium in front of them. Some of them sighed and not in the annoyed or exasperated way. He grimaced at how they seemed to think the sun was shining out of the principal's ass, but that was an Alpha for you. Even if you were a bastard, Omegas would flock to you. He would know. He was an Alpha after all.

"That is all."

As one, including him, they stood up and applauded. Then everyone was filing out of the hall, leaving him to go with the flow. He honestly had no idea what they were supposed to be doing now. Guess that was what he got for ignoring the speech. Well, he could always find someone to help him out. Speaking of which, he wondered where Eva was.

Something tapped his shoulder, and the sound of someone clearing their throat reached his ears. Even without turning around, he could recognize the scent of vanilla flowers and almonds anywhere. He gazed backward, and his dark blue eyes met familiar light blue eyes.

"Alex, we are supposed to get our class schedules."

"So that's what we're supposed to be doing. Thanks, Eva."

When he didn't walk away from her, she sighed. "You don't know where to go, do you? Follow me."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and sauntered toward one of the exits. He was pretty sure that stilettos were not part of the uniform. Her feet had to be killing her. Not to mention her new hairstyle just didn't look right. Her ash brown hair was tied into a low bun that made him think of those old fashioned school teachers in the movies. The urge to nag her surfaced, but he decided to save it for later. He didn't want to cause a scene. Not because he cared about what anyone else thought of him, but for Eva's sake.

When they finally escaped the death trap, it became clear where they were supposed to go. The long lines heading to different tables were a dead giveaway. Honestly, the school was led by idiots. They could have at least sent out the schedules during the summer and not the f-fricking first day of the school year.

As if sensing his thoughts from several feet away, Eva's head whipped into his direction. He raised his arms in surrender. "I didn't use a single cuss word."

The frown remained stuck on her face, but she gave him a stiff nod before heading for one of the lines. Apparently, she didn't think he would need her guidance anymore.

His eyes scanned the barely legible signs above each table until they settled on shortest line. Pushing his way through the crowd and sending people stumbling, he paid no mind to the looks sent his way. Once he reached his intended destination, instead of waiting in line like a sensible person, he cut his way to the front. The kid behind him growled at his bold move.

Doing what he did best, he pretended not to hear. He presented his student ID and stared down the staff member, daring to go against him. The wuss couldn't even meet his eyes as he scrambled to find the correct paperwork. The growling behind was getting louder, and he tapped his feet impatiently in an attempt to drown it out. It didn't work.

A strong grip on his forearm forced him to face the person behind him. Pulling his arm free, he spat, "What?"

"Can't you see there's a line here, or are you blind?"

"What if I was? Whatcha going to do about it?"

Eyes narrowed. Sharp teeth flashed. Instantly, everyone else backed away. None of them were willing to be within arm's distance of quarreling Alphas even though they were all Alphas except for the staff member.

He sized up his opponent. They were about the same height and body mass. He bet that the punk didn't have any experience fighting another Alpha though that was a loser's bet. Alex didn't get the chance to find out when an invisible force pushed them apart. Annoyed at the interference, he scanned his surroundings for the source.

"Hey now"-he inwardly snarled at the newcomer that had materialized out of nowhere between them-"fighting isn't allowed. If you want to fight, you will need to submit an application."

His instincts both screamed to take the Alpha on-there was no way he could be an Omega-and told him he was no match for him. The contradictory impulses infuriated him. He was no pushover, but he wasn't an idiot either. After a few more moments of hesitation, he chose to cross his arms across his chest. He had promised Eva not to cause a scene on their first day. Or at least not as much of a scene he normally would. Fighting another Alpha when said fights were prohibited definitely counted as causing a scene.

"Ex-excuse me?" The staff member whimpered when all eyes swiveled towards him. "H-here's yo-your s-schedule."

Snatching it and his student ID out of his hands, he made to leave, but his muscles suddenly seized up. His mind screeched at the loss of control of his body. The only part of his body he could move was his eyes.

"Hold on a sec. I would like a moment of your time."

He spun around to face the smug b-bug, and if he could, he would have punched the living daylights out of him. Instead, he stuck with glaring daggers into the smug b-bug.

"You must be the infamous Alexander Solomon. You certainly match the physical and personality description," he said as he maneuvered himself around Alexander to study him. "I heard you were resisting the Harem Law. It really caught me by surprise that there was an Alpha who refuses to have an Omega."

Immediately, everything went dead silent. The heads of everyone who had not already been staring snapped in their direction the moment the words "harem" and "law" escaped the Alpha's mouth. Then the whispers started. He rolled his eyes. He should have expected that it would have gotten out that he was refusing to have an Omega, but just one day of peace and quiet would have been great.

"What about it?" Apparently, he could now move his mouth but not his body.

The Alpha rested his fists on his hips and thrust his chest forward as he said, "I've been asked to make sure you carry out your civic duty and ensure that you start building your harem before you leave high school."

He couldn't stop himself from snorting. The b-bug was welcomed to try it. All the previous teachers had tried to encourage him to mingle among the Omegas and select possible candidates, but he still managed to enter high school without a single Omega at his side.

"That's why I have asked dear Evangeline for help."

Alexander nearly choked on his spit as Eva popped up beside him. When had she arrived? He couldn't even smell her approach. Wasn't her designated table on the other end? She couldn't have possibly gotten her schedule already, not with how long the line was.

"Good morning, student council president and student council vice president."

"No need for formalities Evangeline. We're all friends here."

This f-fruitcake had to have a few screws loose. There was no other explanation. Or the f-ferret was just toying with him. Thinking of the later, he could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Of course, student council president." Alex smirked at the crestfallen expression on the f-frog's face. "Student council vice president, I can handle it from here."

A strong citrus scent filled his nose, and he sneezed. When he raised his arm to cover his nose with his sleeve, he knew it had to be the student council vice president that had kept him immobilized. Now that was two more people on his sh-enemy list.

"Well, I'm counting on you Evangeline as student council secretary to keep Alexander here on the right path," he said as he gave her a thumbs up. "See you later at the meeting."

"Yes, student council president."

Before he could protest, Eva snatched one of his hands and dragged him away from the scene. Despite being an Alpha, he really was no match for her Sense. Technically, he could order her to back off, but he was really f-fricking curious about how she managed to get on the student council when she was currently a freshman and Omega.

When he felt her grip ease up, he snatched his hand back with a scowl. Scanning the hallway, he saw that they were completely alone.

"Mind explaining what all that was about?"

"Are you referring to me being on the student council, or why the student council president was hounding you?"

"Both."

"That's because it's all your fault."

"How the hell is it my fault you're on the student council? I would understand if you were an Alpha. Did that f-guy claim you as his or something?"

"You're an Alpha. You would be able to tell if I was claimed."

She had a point. Her scent hadn't changed in the slightest. The b-banana hadn't marked her as his own.

"Explain," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"From what I'm told, they were looking for someone to keep an eye on you to make sure you created a harem. Since I'm your only friend, I was the ideal choice. You vouching sealed the deal."

Placing the palms of his hands together and pressing them against his mouth, he took a deep breath. "...I'm pretty sure I would remember telling the f-fricking adults that you were student council material."

"Does the monthly Alpha meeting ring any bells?"

Huh. Actually, it did. He usually spent those meetings snoozing the hours away because the b-bugs liked to hear the sound of their voices. It was always "How are you doing?" or "Have you met any Omegas lately?". The only difference in the last meeting was they had asked about Eva.

He made it clear he had no interest in claiming her as his Omega. Oh hell no. They were friends-at least as much as an Alpha and Omega could be-and he wasn't changing his mind.

After promising it was nothing like that-he didn't believe them for a second-they had asked about her qualifications. Thinking that an Alpha had expressed interest in her, he had no qualms with spouting out her good qualities. If he dared say anything bad about her, he knew she would have difficulty finding herself a good Alpha considering how few there were to begin with.

Now it was biting him in the ass.

"So the f-fudgers thought that having you on the student council will ensure I get myself a harem?" She shrugged. He huffed. "That explains the new look. Well, at least I can count on you being on my side. Those f-floozies really don't know you at all."

"Cornering an Alpha is just going to encourage them to act out, but you could at least act like you are following along."

"Screw them. I ain't going to take s-stupidity from them."

"Either use won't or am not. Ain't isn't a proper word."

"See. I can totally count on you to have my back."

The corners of her mouth twitched upward. "Then at least put an effort into your classes. Purposely getting poor grades isn't going to stop them from moving you up a grade. You could have been bumped up years ago."

"And get stuck with a bunch of old Omegas after my ass? No thanks." The sound of the bell ringing stopped his trail of thought. "I guess that means we are supposed to go to our first class."

"Actually, there are no classes today. There are, however, mandatory class meetings."

He groaned. "Not this again. I suppose that means we will be going our separate ways."

"No," she said as her eyes hardened. "I've been put into all the same classes as you."

Alex winced. Pulling out his schedule, he confirmed he had the classes he had picked several months ago, a majority that he knew were not what Eva would pick. She couldn't draw to save her life. Stick figures and messy scribbles wouldn't be enough for her to pass the class.

The only way he could think she would escape with her high GPA intact would be if she was excused from the class. Her blank expression gave nothing away. Well, she was on the student council so they might have pulled some strings for her.

"We better get going." She grabbed his hand again as she dragged him towards their first class. "We don't want to be late."

While she outwardly appeared unbothered by her current situation, the grip on his hand said otherwise. Hell. He was going to have to make it up to her, didn't he? And people said pissed off Alphas were dangerous. They mustn't have met Eva.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex finally got his hand back, he could see a bruise shaped like Eva's hand forming on it. She gave an apologetic look, but said nothing. Yeah, he did deserve it after screwing up her plans. If he were in her situation, he would have reacted the same way. Actually, he wouldn't have taken it as calmly as she did. He would have erupted like the mystery meat that was made every Thursday at his old school when it made contact with fire.

He never did find out what was actually in it. It couldn't be poisonous since it had been recommended by a notorious picky Alpha and the recipe came from a reputable Omega chef or so he was told.

The moment Eva opened the door various scents tickled his nose: copper, mint, and sandalwood to name a few. What caught his attention the most, however, was the underlining smell beneath all that. The undeniable scent of Omegas filled his nose.

Ignoring everyone in the room, he faced Eva. "Omegas."

"Omegas."

"Shit."

He inwardly screeched as he felt her heel dig into his shoe. Despite the fact they had an audience, no one seemed to notice how she was grinding his big toe into a pulp.

Alex sighed in relief when she stopped punishing his toe, and she said, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Please take your seats."

They stepped inside the classroom, and he gritted his teeth. The only two available seats stood in the very middle of the class, leaving him completely surrounded by Omegas. Instead of walking over to them, he stopped in front of the first seat by the door.

"You."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Get off."

"W-w-what?"

"I said get the frick out of that seat."

The boy trembled as he turned to the teacher for help.

"Mr. Solomon, I apologize, but that seat is already taken."

"Your point? I want that seat."

"Unless you have a medical condition like Mr. Barrett that requires you to be near the door, I can't do that."

"So you're going to refuse me, an Alpha."

At this point, the teacher looked to Eva for help. Seriously, this was just pathetic. He was a grown ass man. None of the staff had any spine whatsoever. Heck, he bet the principal was the only faculty member that was an Alpha. Not that there was anything wrong with being an Omega, but by God, was it as annoying as hell.

He missed how Eva gave a stiff nod to the teacher. "Alex, the seating arrangements have already been decided when the schedules were made. You are required to be seated in the middle of every class."

Those b-bunnies! This had to be the student council president's idea. If they think he would succumb to the scents of so many Omegas in one room, they could eat sh-mud. It was fine. He'd show them.

Stomping towards his seat, he slammed the chair back into the desk behind him. The girl jumped and stared with wide eyes as he placed his feet on his desk. Eva sat next to him with less fanfare. He glared into the teacher, begging him to say something. Of course, the teacher simply cleared his throat and ignored the sight in front of him. The other Omegas soon followed his lead as he introduced himself and the course.

Alex grimaced as he tuned out what the teacher was saying. He was going to need to buy some nose plugs or some of those nose creams that weakened an Alpha's sense of smell. The first would be easier to get but would be quite obvious to everyone what he was doing. The teachers or student council might confiscate them. Nah, they would definitely take them from him. The later would be less obvious but typically needed a doctor's note and were much more expensive. There were people willing to forge a note for him, but that cost money too. He would have to save up a couple months' worth of allowance.

"Mr. Solomon?"

"What?" he snapped.

The teacher jerked back at the sight of his bared teeth. "Uh, it's your turn to introduce yourself."

How old did he think they were? Five year olds?

Remaining in his seat, he said, "Alexander Solomon. Fourteen years old. Alpha."

When he didn't continue, the teacher coughed before indicating at Eva to go next. Right as he was about to go back to planning on how to deal with so many Omegas, something white flew onto his legs. Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head in the direction the scrap of paper came from. A girl near the window waved slightly at him before looking away.

Snatching up the crumbled paper with a grimace, he opened it. On the wrinkled page was a single line: Can I call you Alex?

Immediately, he shredded the paper to pieces. He didn't care if everyone was staring at him. So one of the s-snakes was already making a move on him? Well, they were going to regret trying to be his Omega.

The rest of the class continued with no problems. He refused to take part in the scavenger hunt designed to be their ice breaker and mostly watched as everyone else scrambled to be the first to win. Candy was an excellent motivator. Cue sarcasm. Eva, on the other hand, shamelessly fought tooth and nail to get the chocolate bar. He wrinkled his nose at her when she tore into her prize. They must have cut down on how much sweets she was allowed to have at her monthly Omega meeting. Food for thought.

She paused to give him a look. He held his hands up in surrender before she inhaled the last bit of chocolate as the bell rang.

Everyone pushed their way to the door, but he had other ideas. He maneuvered his way around the other Omegas until he could grab a particular Omega's arm. She jolted at the contact and spun her head around to see who it was.

"Want to have a talk?"

Seeing her eager expression, he nearly threw up in disgust. Instead, he guided her to a less populated part of the hallway. He wanted to avoid too many Alphas when he had his little "talk", but he wanted to send a message to all other Omegas who thought they could try to worm their way towards him.

"I'm so glad to talk to you, Alex. I thought for sure you weren't interested when you tore up the note. I'm-"

"Shut up." Her eyes bugged out as her jaw dropped. "Let me make myself clear. I don't give a rat's ass about you. You don't know me, and I don't know you. If you want to go hump up the leg of some Alpha, you can go find someone else. I have no interest in an Omega who clearly puts out for any Alpha she sees."

She burst into tears before scurrying away. The nearby Omegas gave him a wide berth and stared with wide eyes. It was becoming a thing for everyone to stare at him with bug eyes. Maybe their faces would get stuck like that. Other nearby Alphas either threw disgusted looks or studied him with thoughtful expressions.

He headed off to find Eva so she could lead him to their next class. She said nothing when they met up, but he could see it in her eyes that she had heard everything. Oh boy. They were going to have words later.

Luckily, there were no other similar incidents. Apparently, word got out very fast that he was a very hostile Alpha which was what he intended, not that it did much. Sure, none of the Omegas dared to approach him now, but he didn't miss how they stared at him when they thought he wasn't looking. Their eyes screamed that they saw him as a challenge they were determined to crack.

Why would anyone with common sense think an asshole was remotely attractive? They had to have several screws loose.

When he pointed that out to Eva, she said, "They don't think you're an asshole though. They probably think you're just a bad boy. Bad boys are popular."

Alex wanted to throw his lunch at the next Omega pair that stopped to stare at them. It was bad enough that he had to endure several classes surrounded by Omegas who were eyeing him up. Have they never seen friends eat together? There had to be a better place to eat besides sitting under a tree in the courtyard.

He couldn't even ditch school since all the gates into the place were locked until the end of the day, or there was an emergency. He tried. It didn't help that Eva hadn't said anything and watched him make a fool of himself. She could really hold a grudge.

"So are you going to say that to every Omega who tries to court you?"

Her words brought him back to the present. It took him a moment to realize what she was referring to. Here came the lecture. "I could have said a whole lot worse. What did she think was going to happen?"

"What all Omegas think. They think that they have to grab an Alpha's attention as quickly as possible before any other Omegas get to them especially if an Alpha has no Omegas yet."

"The first Omega rule?" He laid on his back, using his hands as his pillow. "I forgot about that."

The idea that an Omega's worth was dependent on how many other Omegas were in the harem sickened him. Just because you weren't an Alpha's first Omega didn't make you less worthy. He remembered one incident where one Omega had sent another Omega to the hospital so they could claim the title of an Alpha's first Omega. The poor guy had a permanent limp afterwards. God, it had been awful. What made it worse was no one batted an eye or showed any sympathy.

"It's not going to be like middle school and elementary you know. With all the hormones going around, I wouldn't be surprised if an Omega tried to jump you."

He snapped his head in her direction. "Has that actually happened before?"

"Not that I heard of, but then again Alphas don't wait until high school to find their first Omega."

Just great. He was going to have to watch every corner to avoid being trapped by an Omega, or at least have Eva near by. She would save him from unruly Omegas. Why couldn't other Omegas be more like her?

She stood up and tossed her trash in the trashcan a few feet away from them. Several Omegas pointed in her direction, and his ears failed to pick up what they were saying. He frowned before sitting right back up.

As soon as she returned, he asked, "So...you haven't found yourself an Alpha yet?"

"I thought we established this earlier."

"You should find yourself an Alpha before it's too late. There's no way you can be a first Omega unless it's an Alpha much younger than us which would be kind of creepy."

"Agreed."

"I don't like the student council president"-that was an understatement-"but he must have some good qualities."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What's this? Playing matchmaker?"

"Nah. Just worried about your prospects. I still think it's sh-baloney that an Omega's status is dependent on their Alpha or lack of."

"It's just what it is."

Neither of them spoke, preferring to watch everyone else. With Eva's poker face, he couldn't tell whether or not she cared she was still unattached. As proven earlier, any other Omega would be frantic. They would have probably come on him which she thankfully didn't. He refused to have an Omega even if it was Eva.

Breaking the silence, he said, "Well, let me know when you find one, and I'll make sure they're good for you."

"Don't you mean scare them off?"

They shared a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Alex had laughed it off earlier, it began to eat at him. It really wasn't any of his business, but he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Sure, they were close friends. She was the only person he could stand, and she was the only one willing to put up with him. They had been attached to the hip practically since they were babies. Hell, even their parents commented on how well they got along.

Not to mention how they got when they talked about their shared traits. How did the fact they both had blue eyes have anything to do with how compatible they were? Plenty of people had blue eyes. They didn't even have the same exact shade of blue. It wasn't exactly anything special, but it wasn't as bad compared to when they talked about how it was a pity they didn't have the same hair color.

The image of what their possible, hypothetical children would look like based on his parents' imagination nearly made him hurl. Unfortunately, he had learned to simply accept and become accustomed to their strange actions. He had chalked it up as the strange match making behavior of parents.

He never wanted to turn out like them.

If he were any other Alpha, he would have snapped her up in an instant. There had to be something wrong with you if you didn't. Even the Alphas at his monthly meetings said so though they made it clear that they didn't think he was actually crazy.

They did, however, prod him for reasons why he didn't want Eva as his Omega. Did she have some kind of fault that made her unappealing to him?

He didn't take kindly to the implication that there had to be something wrong with her because he wasn't interested in her.

She wasn't super model pretty, but she definitely wasn't I'm going to hurl ugly. Her intelligence wasn't something to scoff at either considering her grades. And the most important thing was she was prim and proper like a princess from those old fashioned movies. She had been groomed into one of the most terrifyingly perfect Omegas.

The problem was he didn't see her as a potential mate. He didn't see anyone as a possible mate. Period.

There had to be something he could do for her though. He didn't want her life ruined because of him. Unfortunately, he had a sinking feeling that it might be too late. He couldn't think of any Alphas good enough for her. She deserved to have someone that would treat her right.

With how messed up the current laws were, Omegas were at a disadvantage despite being like 99% of the population. While he could continue to sponsor her-he still couldn't believe he had somehow sponsored her for the student council-there would be unsavory rumors about her. That option was especially no good if Eva wanted to have children of her own.

He dropped the pencil he'd been twirling to the ground. Eva raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't notice.

Did Eva want children or to start her family? He never thought to ask her about her views. Since mates had always been a touchy subject for him, they never really talked about it except when he was in a middle of a rant or joke.

There was only one way to find out.

Turning to look Eva straight in the eye, he asked, "Do you want children?"

"...Alex, do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?"

Oh, right. They were in the middle of the last class of the day. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot where he was.

The class stared at them with bug eyes and unhinged jaws. He growled. "Whatcha looking at?"

Everyone flinched and immediately looked away as the teacher coughed into her fist. "Alex, Eva, you're excused from class. Let me give you passes to the nurse's office."

Huh. He didn't expect that. So if he ever needed or wanted to leave class early, he should just say something random, and they'll let him leave. Next time, however, he would avoid involving Eva given the stiff smile on her face.

No one dared breathe as they packed their things and took the passes from the teacher. The door shut behind them without a sound. Before he could say a single word to her, something yanked on his ear, and he stared into cold, dead eyes.

"Will you kindly explain what happened in there?"

Did he say she was one of the most terrifyingly perfect Omegas? Well, she definitely was terrifying. Did being terrifying count as a fault?

"Y-you never mentioned wanting a family or anything so I was curious."

"And you thought asking in front of entire class of Omegas if I wanted children was a good way to ask?"

He winced. "I'm sorry?"

She said nothing. For a moment, he thought he was dead meat. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. Letting go of his ear, she turned away from him as he rubbed his ear.

"That's a silly question. It would be natural for an Omega to want children."

"Oh."

"However, I doubt children are in my future."

He froze. Huh? "What's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering, she walked off. He chased after her, mind buzzing with questions.

What did she mean children weren't in her future? Did she think she wasn't going to find an Alpha, or did something happen back home that she didn't want to say? Was her family planning to sell her reproductive organs? Should he push her for answers?

Alex wanted to pull his hair out. He repeatedly told himself that none of this was any his business. There was no real reason to butt in. If he did, both their families and everyone else might think he wanted her to be her Omega which was not happening. Frankly, it was f-fricking annoying how everyone kept trying to imply he was secretly interested in her or encourage them together when he clearly said no. She wasn't interested in him anyway considering she never gave the slightest hint of interest.

Still, he found himself saying, "Eva, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Not everything unless you want to know more about Omega health."

"No thanks," he said quickly.

He didn't want to know more about the best sex positions for pregnancy or when an Omega was at their most fertile. They had been among one of the most awkward talks he had to endure these last two years. In the first few months, he practically ran out of the room every time there was an Omega around. Even Eva had been avoided until he could properly look her in the face without thinking about such disturbing images.

Eva smirked at his reaction. She had done that on purpose, but he let it slide. It was nothing compared to what she could have done in retaliation for earlier.

Shuddering, he shoved those particular memories away. He didn't want to relive those specific moments.

Taking the time to study their surroundings, he asked, "Do we really head for the nurse's office? Why don't we just head home?"

"If we don't, they might assume we went off to do Alpha and Omega activities."

He jerked back. He didn't think of that. Yeah, he definitely didn't want them to think that. Nurse's office it was.

What he didn't expect when she opened the door was to see an annoyingly familiar silver head. "It's good to see you again Alexander, Evangeline."

"What are you doing here?"

"When I received the report from dear Evangeline about a misunderstanding cropping up in class, I had to come see and handle it."

Whipping his head in her direction, he bore his eyes into the side of her head while she pointedly kept her eyes on the student council president. When did she even get time to report to the f-frog? She had been at his side the whole time.

"I didn't expect you to come personally, student council president. Shouldn't the student council vice president or myself handle this matter?"

"You can drop the student council part at least." He had a point. It was such a mouthful. "Considering how new to the job you are, I figured I can help my underclassman."

"I assume that the necessary paperwork has been finished, student council president."

Paperwork? What paperwork?

"Yup," he said with a pop. "You don't have to worry about filling out anything." Then he turned his attention onto Alex. "Do be careful what you say next time or else the pile of paperwork may end up getting bigger."

He flipped him off. Immediately, he could feel Eva pinching his side. The b-bird had the audacity to laugh.

"Well, I'm off. You two are free to leave campus."

The moment the b-bacon disappeared from sight he turned onto his companion. "What was that all about?"

"I told you that things are different now. Now that we are at an age where sex is more common place, everything we say or do is monitored. Even mentioning children in a joke would require filing a report."

"What?"

"They don't want any possible disputes over Omegas to happen. With all the hormones running rampant, they want to avoid any fights between Alphas."

That was f-fricking messed up. They didn't care if Omegas fought over an Alpha, but it was a different story if Alphas fought over an Omega. Did they really think an Alpha did more damage than an Omega? That was b-baloney.

"What kind of paperwork are we talking about?"

He needed to know what kind of information was being reported about him so he could be prepared for next time. It disturbed him to know that information about him were being shared. He also doubted the f-fruitcake would do the paperwork for them next time.

"The standard. People involved, what was said, time and date of said incident, the likelihood of what was being said was a joke, the truth, or secretly an attempt to court-"

"I think I heard enough."

"-what necessary tactics that should be employed to ensure a successful coupling-"

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop, he covered her mouth with both hands as he said, "Okay, okay, I got it. You don't have to continue."

They stared at each other for a brief moment before he removed his hands after he was certain she wasn't going to speak further.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of on the top of my head."

"Then let's get out of here. I had enough of school for one day."

"After you."

They slipped out through the window. Why? Because he felt like it. And maybe to see what options of escape he had if he ever got stuck in the nurse's office. They needed better security features if they could get away by simply opening the window and jumping out.

By the time they reached the gate, the final bell for the day rang, and they found the gate was wide open. He thought that there was still time before school got out, but apparently he was wrong. Now that he thought about it, they wouldn't have been able to leave early anyway. It wasn't like they had a pass that would let them get pass the gate to go home.

Then it hit him. "Eva?"

"Yes?"

"We never saw the nurse."

"I know."

"Isn't that bad?" As in there would be rumors that they were actually a couple bad.

"It's fine. Since we met up with the student council president, he'll make sure no one even thinks we spent some 'secret alone time' together."

He snorted. "Do you want to spend some 'secret alone time' at my house?"

"You mean work on homework in your bedroom with the door open?" She smiled. "Sure."

His parents would be so disappointed to hear that. They couldn't believe he could bring a girl-basically, Eva-to his bedroom and not try something. He would have suggested they keep the doors closed to mess with them, but it would probably backfire on them considering everything that happened today. Ugh. What a long day it was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eva?"

"Yes?" she asked without looking up from her textbook.

"What's the deal with that guy?"

"You mean the student council president? What specifically do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Her eyes gazed over the rim of her book to stare at him. With his face pressed downward on the table, it made his voice come out muffled and prevented him from seeing her expression.

When she didn't speak right away, he turned his head so that he was now facing her. "What?"

"Is there something you're trying to tell me here?"

"No?"

"He's an Alpha. I doubt they would let you court him."

"Oi," he said as he straightened up. "I'm not interested in that f-fruitcake. How could you suggest such a thing?"

"It was a joke."

"Don't joke about such things. Weren't you the one saying to be careful about what we say earlier?"

"That only applies in public. In private, there's no need to report such things. You don't have to worry about your parents reporting either. I've already discussed with them regarding reports."

He stared. When did she have time to talk to his parents without him noticing? She had only said hello to them before following him to his bedroom. The only time she had been out of his sight was to go to the bathroom. She had been gone at most five minutes, and he had been sure she hadn't gone downstairs in that time.

"Are you sure your Sense isn't time related?"

All emotion vanished from her eyes as she said, "I assure you that I don't have the ability to manipulate time."

She didn't have to get so serious all of a sudden. He knew her Sense had nothing to do with time. Omegas rarely had such a powerful Sense. It happened, but he never met one. He already knew exactly what her Sense was. It was the typical body enhancement. Most Omegas could only enhance a part of themselves like sight and muscles; however, she could enhance her entire body at any given time. The downside was the strain it put on her brain so she rarely used it.

"Are you sure your Sense isn't annoying everyone else?"

Alex rolled his eyes. Hilarious. It wasn't his fault no one liked his "stellar" personality. He was the pinnacle of awesome, and they were just blind to it.

"If it was, why haven't you hightailed out of here?"

"I'm immune."

Eva stared at him. He returned her stare. For several moments, neither of them wavered. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he fell onto his back and rolled to the side. She leaned forward with her face in her book, away from the bed she had been pressed into. Despite how loud they were, his parents didn't make an appearance.

When their laughing fit passed, they remained silent and unmoving. Their homework lay forgotten. Seriously, he couldn't see why the teachers would assign homework on the first day. They didn't even have class. The day had consisted of "ice breakers"-throwing Omegas at him in hopes of him picking one. It made no sense.

Speaking of sense, he asked, "Do you at least know what his Sense is?"

"Why? Are you going to fight him?"

"No."

He really wasn't. Just because he didn't like the b-bug didn't mean he would smash the b-banana's face in no matter how much he wanted to. If anything, he was wary of him. He knew when to pick his fights, and he doubted it would be swept under the rug like the numerous fights he had gotten into.

It had been easier before for the adults to assume that it was simple Alpha instincts. Children couldn't be expected to control themselves without proper help and training. Not to mention, not all the fights had been broadcasted for everyone to see. No one smart would ever want to admit fighting another Alpha outside sanctioned fights. Considering the penalties ranged from having certain privileges stripped like not being allowed to have sweets to punishments like house arrest, it was quite a deterrent.

Seeing that he really meant it, she said, "His Sense is Doppelganger."

"Doppelganger? As in an apparition or double of a living person?"

"Yes."

"...That's OP."

"Pretty much."

"I call hacks."

No wonder his instincts screamed he was a threat. How was he supposed to fight someone who could become a one man army? His Sense was strong, but not that strong especially when he couldn't even beat Eva's Sense. To give her credit, she had a bit of experience in utilizing it efficiently compared to most Omegas. She could take an Alpha by surprise.

Wait a second. "If his Sense is basically creating copies of himself, how did he do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"When we first met, I remember being pushed back, and he popped out of nowhere," he said. "That's definitely not Doppelganger."

"Are you sure it was a pushing sensation and not a pulling sensation?"

He paused at that. Now that he thought about it, he had felt a tugging sensation like someone had yanked him at the waist. He had automatically assumed someone had used their Sense to push him away from the Alpha rather than pull him away. Most people wouldn't want to go or act behind an aggressive Alpha's back. They tended to get more violent than when someone approached them from the front. It was funny considering how it was easier to hurt someone when they were in front of you instead of behind you.

"Anyway, that would be the student council vice president's doing. His Sense is manipulating shadows."

"The citrus punk. He didn't even show his face."

"He's quite shy unlike the student council president. He prefers staying in the shadows."

"If I ever lay eyes on him, he's going to get it." He punched a fist into his open palm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I know, I know," he said as he made a waving motion. "The law."

"Actually, he's an Omega, but that's beside the point. His Alpha wouldn't hesitate to break you in two."

"And I should care?"

"The entire student council except for the president is made up of Omegas, and all of them are his Omegas besides me."

Alex stared blankly at her. She had to be joking. There had to be some kind of rule against letting an Alpha having so much power.

Who was he kidding? Of course a single Alpha and their Omegas would be in charge of the student council. It wasn't like there was a surplus of qualified Alphas who could fill the seats without trying to one up one another. Not to mention placing someone else's Omega near another Alpha was begging for trouble.

No matter how one looked at it, it was the only scenario that worked.

Smacking his face against the table, he groaned. With the student council on his back, it looked like he wasn't going to escape high school unscathed. Seriously, what were the chances of a powerful Omega being on the student council? Actually, he bet the rest were just as powerful just to spite him. One of them must be the reason that guy was able to show up out of nowhere between them. Curse those Omegas for having decent Senses.

If he looked up, he would see Eva's smirk as she leaned forward. "What's wrong? I thought you were vouching for the student council president."

"I take back what I said earlier," he said as he sat back up and reached for the soda. "Don't go for him."

"Don't worry about it. I already refused his courtship."

He choked and sputtered, spewing soda everywhere. Eva used her book as a defense to protect her face. She grimaced as some got onto her hands and wiped them on a napkin.

Once he could breathe, he said, "He's courting you?" A pause. "You refused?"

"Technically, I told him to give me some time to think about it, but yes, he stated his intention to court me the moment we met."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

Not important? Was she crazy?

This was the chance of a lifetime for her. She had an Alpha interested in her and even extended an offer a courtship right off the bat. Almost no one did that. Alphas usually just claimed an Omega for themselves if they were interested. A courtship would raise her standing. Forget what he said earlier. She should have immediately said yes.

"You should have said yes. What did your parents say?"

"He asked it be kept strictly between us. He didn't want me to be pressured into saying yes."

That definitely earned him brownie points. That guy could have easily forced her or retracted the courtship. Maybe he was wrong about him.

He thought about it.

Nah. He still hated the guy, but he was willing to be civil. Decent Alphas were hard to come by, and he wasn't going to let her miss her chance. He didn't know why she would refuse a courtship; nevertheless, he was going to make sure it worked.

Eva narrowed her eyes. "Alex, what are you up to?"

"Wh-what? I'm just shocked he would even offer a courtship from just meeting you once."

"He must have been given my profile beforehand. No one offers a courtship to a totally stranger."

"Point."

It didn't change the fact she had been offered one.

Now how would he go about convincing her to accept the courtship? Just outright telling her to accept it would undoubtedly put her on edge. She would be suspicious about his reasons. She might think he wanted her to use her newfound status to convince that guy to leaving him alone.

...That was an appealing idea, but he would never use her like that, and she knew that. She would still kick his ass though.

He shuddered at the thought. Alex couldn't think of anyway that wouldn't backfire if he pushed her. His best bet would be to talk to the guy, and somehow convince him that it would be in his best interest to push her to at least try the courtship. It would be tricky to get him alone to talk-his Omegas and Eva would be in the way-but he had an idea. They wouldn't suspect a thing.

"What's his name anyway?"

"His name is Brad Dixon."

"Seriously? That's his name?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem to fit him."

It didn't fit Eva either. Evangeline Callahan sounded much better than Evangeline Dixon. Maybe he would let her keep her last name. It wasn't that uncommon for Omegas to keep their last names. Typically, only the first Omega changed their name.

"If you say so."

Seeing her radiate suspicion, he stood up saying, "Well, I better get going since the homework is done."

"Alex," she enunciated. "Where are you going? This is your house, and what do you mean your homework is done? We still have a few more questions to do."

"Right," he squeaked out as he felt the tips of his ears burned. "I meant we're practically done with homework. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes to finish up. You'll have to get home soon. It's getting late."

So much for that distraction. She definitely knew something was up. He prayed she wouldn't push him further.

Before she could comment, a knock on the bedroom door drew their attention. His mother stood at the door. He inwardly thanked her for the interruption. "Am I interrupting something? Dinner's ready."

"I was going to walk Eva back home."

Alex winced when her eyes lit up. "Oh? You can take her home after dinner. It would be rude to send her away right now."

"I would love to stay for dinner. Just let me call my parents."

"Sure, sure. Alex, come help me in the kitchen."

His shoulders sagged. It was going to be a long dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex picked at his food, pointedly avoiding the looks his mother and Eva were sending his way. Even though they hadn't said a single word to him since the meal started, he knew that they were just waiting for him to give in under the pressure.

Frankly, it made him lose his appetite, but there was no escape until he finished his food.

Forcing down another bite, he asked, "Mom, where's ma?"

"Kathyrn had some business to take care of so she had to leave right away." She directed her next sentence towards Eva. "She regrets not being able to stay for dinner, but she said to enjoy dinner without her."

"That's too bad. I hope it isn't a bother, but is it personal or work related?"

"A mix of both," she said as she pressed her palm against her cheek with a sigh. "Marcie contacted her about problems at work."

He perked up. "What did the h-she want?"

"She didn't say. Only that it was an emergency."

How vague. He wouldn't be surprised if she did it only to make his ma rush over. His ma tended to let her get away with a lot of things. The only thing she wouldn't let slide was any fighting between her Omegas.

Well, he supposed he shouldn't blame her. Marcie was the first Omega-he usually forgot this since the woman was rarely seen or talked about and typically avoided even thinking about the laws to begin with-which meant she should have a higher standing, and while his ma did treat her as such, there were times where she favored his mom more than she was expected to for a fifth Omega. She did live with them instead of staying with Marcie.

The reasoning was he was her only Alpha child. Not to mention all the trouble he'd been giving them about picking Omegas.

That didn't stop Marcie from throwing dirty looks at them the few times they met when his ma wasn't looking. Of course, not one to take anything lying down, he sneered right back.

Yeah, he should feel bad for her...as if. So what if she was his ma's first Omega? The fact his ma preferred his mom and him just proved that first Omegas weren't all that cracked up to be. Not that the law agreed with him.

Too bad his ma was too nice to dump her ass. While not exactly common, Alphas could get rid of Omegas if they deemed necessary. It would be so satisfying to see her kicked to the curb. What did she see in her?

"So," began his mother. "How was your first day?"

Eva butted in before he could say anything. "Interesting. Alex met the student council president."

"You mean Brad Dixon? I hope my son wasn't too much of a bother."

He choked on his food. Two sets of eyes of different shades of blue settled on him. "You know him?"

"Of course, he came over when you weren't home to introduce himself. He assured us he will support you and help you through your high school years. Honestly, Kathyrn and I were so worried about you. To know such a strapping young Alpha is looking out for you is such a relief. You'll learn so much from him, and I'm certain you'll find yourself an Omega in no time."

With every word she spoke, he found himself slowly sinking into his seat until he could no longer be seen over the table. His mom didn't seem to notice while Eva peeked underneath the table to see him curling up on the floor before she went back to eating her dinner.

This wasn't happening. He refused to accept it.

There was no way his parents actually met the student council president. That was ridiculous. He just...misheard. Yeah, he just misheard. She must have meant someone else with the same name or someone who happened to have a similar sounding name.

Getting off the floor and sitting back in his seat, he pretended the recent conversation didn't happen. He was about to take another bite when she said, "Alex, make sure to invite Brad over. I want to hear more about your first day from him."

He choked on a vegetable.

"We'll let him know, but I'm sure he's quite busy being the student council president and all," said Eva.

"I suppose you're right. If I were years younger and didn't have Kathyrn, I think I would have fallen for him."

"Mom. No."

"Don't be like that. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a completely normal-"

"I don't feel so good. I'm going to my room."

Without giving his mom a chance to argue, he took his partially finished plate and bolted for the kitchen. There was no way he was staying for that conversation. Just the mention of it nearly made him hurl. He never wanted to imagine his mom with anyone else especially with someone around his age.

"Thank you for dinner, Cecelia."

"How many times have I told you to call me mom?"

Eva came up from behind him as he pulled some plastic containers from one of the bottom cabinets to put his leftovers in. He'd bring them for lunch tomorrow.

She set her empty dishes in the sink as she said, "You know she was just joking, right?"

"Ha, ha. Hilarious. Did you know about Brad's visit?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. It's something Brad would do."

He handed over his plates, and she set them down on top of her own. While she scrubbed them with a soapy sponge, he placed his leftovers into the fridge. At the sound of rushing water, he turned to accept each washed plate and placed them in the drying rack.

"So, how long have you known Brad? Did you like meet right before school started or something?"

"We met over the summer. It was right after it was confirmed which high school we would be going to."

That was almost three months ago, right about the time they graduated middle school. Didn't she say they gave her the position on the student council because of what he said last month? She would have had no reason to meet him unless they were already planning on having her work with the guy. The student council would just make it easier for them to interact without drawing too much attention.

He tried to figure out when exactly she would have met him but came up with nothing. Eva had a great poker face when she needed it, and it wasn't like they spent every moment together.

She turned off the faucet, cutting off the flow of water. He handed over a towel for her to dry her hands as he placed the last plate into the rack.

"Are you worried about Kathyrn?"

"Ma? She can handle herself." Glancing down at her bare feet, he noted that they looked swollen and red. "Do you want ice for your feet?"

"I would like that."

He grabbed two packs from the freezer. She was already sitting down on the wooden kitchen stool with one leg on her lap. Handing over one of the packs, he held the other against the foot not currently in her lap. She sighed.

"What's with the stilettos? I can't imagine you're required to wear them as some kind of uniform for the student council."

While he might have only seen two people from the student council, he didn't see that much of a difference from the regular school uniforms. The colors were slightly different-red, black, and white instead of red, blue, and white-but that was it. Girls still wore skirts and ribbons while boys got pants and neck ties. He thought it was a little bit sexist to make girls wear skirts, but it wasn't up to him to decide what the students wore.

"It was my parents' idea to impress the other members even though we already know each other. Not that they know that. They said I should make a good impression on my seniors."

"I assume the hair was their idea too." Staring up at her, he asked, "Why haven't you done anything about your hair?"

She looked away, mumbling, "I think it's tangled."

"Do you want me to try?"

"No, I'll just get my dad to fix it. I don't think we should give your mother any more ammunition."

That explained the green tea and honey smell. He thought it was coming from the dish soap. With a sigh, he faced the door, and sure enough, his mom stood with camera in her hand.

"You two look so cute and perfect together. Eva, be a dear, and take my son as your Alpha. He definitely needs someone like you in his life."

"Mom. No."

"Mrs. Solomon, I have long since accepted that it'll never happen."

She huffed. "Look at what you did, Alex. Rejecting such a sweet girl. Honestly, I can't see why you don't like her."

"I'm taking Eva home now," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. The ice packs were tossed onto the counter.

His mother called after them, "Be safe you two."

Going back up the stairs and into his room, they gathered Eva's things and stuffed them into her bag. At least, he tried to. She snatched them out of his hands before he could make a mess of the papers. Once everything was in order, they headed straight for the front door. His mom was still in the kitchen if the sound of water running was any indication.

Eva was about to put her stilettos back on when a pair of shoes were thrust into her face. "You can borrow one of my shoes. It's better than walking in those feet killers."

"Thanks."

"They might be a bit big for you so you're going need to be careful when walking back."

"I'm certain you'll catch me if I trip," she said as she finished tying the shoelaces.

Like he said, her heels kept slipping out of the shoes every time she took a step, but it had to be better than the stilettos. He'd hold onto them until they got to her house. It wasn't like she lived far anyway. Her house was only several blocks down the street.

Closing the door behind them, he didn't bother to lock it. He wouldn't be gone long, and they lived in a safe neighborhood.

Neither of them said anything as they walked down the sidewalk. Alex took this moment to finalize his plan to get Eva and Brad together. It was quite obvious how to meet with him without being suspicious: get into trouble. The problem was where to go from there. He doubted they would leave them alone long enough to have a conversation. Maybe he should write a note that he could slip him.

"You're making that face again."

He flinched as Eva's face popped into view. "What face?"

"The face that practically says that you're up to no good." He sweated bullets as her narrowed eyes pierced his soul. Then she pulled away, letting him breathe a sigh of relief. "I suppose expecting you to stay out of trouble is a little too much to ask. You did try to keep a low profile on our first day. Asking for more would be like asking the earth to stop rotating."

"Oi, I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh."

"I can stay out of trouble if I want."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I promise you that I can stay out of trouble for the whole day tomorrow."

Seeing her smile like a cat that ate the canary, he realized he'd been duped.

"Good," she said as she exchanged his shoes with her stilettos from his frozen hands. "Make sure you finish your homework, and I look forward to a problem free day tomorrow."

She skipped bare footed to the front door and unlocked the door with the key she'd pulled from her pocket. Shutting the door behind her, she left him standing out in the cold.

Well, s-snap.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva completely had him. Since he didn't break during dinner and give away what he had planned, she decided to ensure he couldn't act on it. Now he couldn't go around causing trouble so he could meet Brad.

Technically, he could, but Eva took promises seriously. The first and last time he made her a promise he didn't keep, she had been unbelievably salty for a six year old. Seriously, she had acted like it was the end of the world and refused to speak to him for a long time-a few weeks. She had insisted that if he could break promises so easily, how could she ever trust him?

Their parents had thought it was cute how he worked hard to get her trust back. They had seen it as another sign that they would be a couple.

He, on the other hand, just had to make it up to her. It wasn't because, in the time she refused to have anything to do with him, he had been swarmed nonstop by other Omegas though that had been a big reason.

Alex didn't know how to put it into words even now. He just undeniably knew that something bad would happen if they were no longer friends.

They did eventually return to being friends, but it still bothered him that no one had been able to properly explain to him what he had been feeling. It wasn't because his Alpha instincts were telling him to claim her as his Omega, and it wasn't because she was his only friend. The closest explanation he got would be his Sense, Hyper Instincts.

He didn't really understand how having enhanced instincts had anything to do with it-wasn't it about finding the optimal solution to any or all problems?-but it was the only possible reason he could accept.

Either way he couldn't currently act on his plan to meet with Brad. Man, he still couldn't get over that guy's name. It sounded almost like brat when he thought about it.

With a chuckle, he walked right back home, prepared to finish up his homework, only to catch his mom whispering into the phone. "What do you mean you have to stay over there? What happened?" He kept out of sight and prayed she wouldn't catch his scent. "It's that serious? What should I tell Alexander?" She nodded her head after a moment. "I understand. I won't tell him anything. Be safe."

She hanged up the phone with a sigh. Suddenly, she stiffened, and he knew she caught his scent.

Stepping into her side view, he called out, "I'm back."

"Welcome back," she said as she turned fully to face him. "Nothing happened on the way, did it?"

"I kissed Eva on the cheek."

She squealed. "You did?"

"I was joking. Of course not."

"How could you do this to your mother?" She clutched her chest. "Just when I finally thought you two were finally together."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to my room. Good night."

"Good night. Make sure not to stay up to late."

Waving off her concern, he strolled up the stairs, slipped into his bedroom, and shut the door. Now in the safety of his room, he frowned as he thought over what he just overheard.

What was going on? Why on earth did his ma have to stay with _that_ woman? Why did she not want him to know about it?

Alex groaned as he fell face first into the sheets. He was so not in the mood to think about what his ma was up to on top of dealing with school. Hopefully, whatever his ma was dealing with wasn't actually serious despite what he heard, and she'd be back in no time. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to deal with both his ma and mom ganging up on him every day about getting an Omega.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

When the sound of knocking woke him up and he peeked at the clock by his bed, he knew he wasn't going to get his homework done like Eva wanted him to. He was definitely going to be chewed out by her as usual.

Cramming his scattered papers and books into his bag, he took a good whiff of his clothes before deciding he needed to take a shower. Even though no one had gotten close enough to touch him besides Eva and his mom unless he counted bumping into other students in the halls, he could still smell some of the other Omegas slightly lingering onto his skin.

How he wished he had some nose creams right now. He just had to hold out for a few more months.

After rubbing his skin with scalding water and unscented soap, he stepped into the kitchen with red skin. His mom blinked at his appearance before returning back to her work without a comment.

He snatched up a croissant and scarfed it down with some orange juice while combing through the fridge for something to bring for lunch. Yesterday's adventure through the lunch line was something he didn't want to repeat again. Throwing together a sandwich, he grudgingly gave his mom a goodbye kiss-he didn't get why she insisted he kiss her cheek-before going out the front door.

Eva was waiting for him in front of her house and waved at him the moment she saw him to step out onto the street.

"Someone looks a little red today," she said once he got close.

He snorted. "And you don't. At least, you finally got rid of that horrid hairstyle and shoes."

Her ponytail was held together with a plain blue ribbon, and a colorful flower headband held back her bangs while her black slip on dress shoes shined in the sunlight. He blinked at the last part and stared at her feet to confirm that she was indeed wearing dress shoes.

"They realized how inconvenient the hairstyle would be for me to do on my own so they said I can go back to my normal hairstyle." She stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. "What are you staring at?"

"Why are you wearing dress shoes?"

"...Alex, this isn't the time to be joking."

"I'm dead serious. I know you have sneakers. Please don't tell me it's required as part of the student council."

"Well, if you had read the manual, you would know this."

Manual? What manual? Was she referring to the one they had been given before the school year that contained very disturbing images about things he didn't want to know about?

The palm of her hand struck the back of his head, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Ow! What was that for?"

"The student manual provides rules, expectations, consequences, and basically everything you need to know for our four years. Please don't tell me you didn't even read a page of it."

"You expected me to read _that_! It's more of a porn book-a disturbing one-and I tossed it out the second I could."

"You can borrow mine, but I expect it back in one piece."

Begrudgingly accepting the book she pulled out of her backpack, he flipped to the table contents in a bid to avoid traumatizing images. He skimmed the page as they started walking towards the school. Then he turned a page, followed by another page, and another until he was flipping through all the pages. Upon reaching the end, he shut the book closed.

"Eva?"

"Yes?"

"Does the school by chance have different versions of the student manual?"

"Of course, but the general gist of it remains the same."

His grip on the book tightened. Of course there would be different versions of the manual. They couldn't just have one for everyone. No, there had to be multiple copies. His must have been the Alpha version.

"It's too bad you tossed it out. I would have liked to compare them to see the differences."

"Not gonna happen."

She pursed her lips. "I can see that. I'll just have to ask Brad to see his copy. I wonder if the student council has its own version too."

He snapped his head to the side to bore holes into the side of her head. There was no way he would ever allow her to read something so vulgar. Then again, she might end up agreeing with him on his plan on burning all copies of the student manual in protest.

Thinking about it, he decided that saving her from having such imagines burned into her mind was more important. She didn't need to suffer like he did. Unfortunately, it wasn't like he could stop her from speaking the student council president since she was also on the student council. She would most likely bump into him today without fail. All he could do was postpone that meeting for as long as possible.

If that guy knew what was good for him, he would never share his manual with her.

"Sure, you can borrow my copy."

Alex glared daggers at him as he pulled his manual out of his blazer to hand it over. He couldn't believe Eva dragged the both of them to the student council room just so she could see his copy.

While he was tempted to destroy the book before she could read it, he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. All he could do was grind his teeth as she accepted it and opened it. Her eyes skimmed the pages before she took out her own copy to compare. Twitching, he waited with bated breath for her to reach the scarring images.

"They're practically the same expect for some sections here and there," she declared before she looked up at Alex's face. "I don't see why you were so against me reading it."

What?

Taking Brad's copy, he skimmed through it and saw that she was right. Then why had his copy been different from theirs?

"Alexander was given another version."

"A version different from the Alpha one?" Eva asked.

"The higher ups thought he would need a specialized version so they made one especially for him."

He felt so special. Not. Once he got a hold of those bi-insects, he'll make sure they would never be able to write another garbage book ever again.

"Oh, Evangeline, can I ask you to step out? I need to speak with Alexander in private."

They both raised an eyebrow. Then she narrowed her eyes at Alex, silently demanding an explanation. He gave a shrug. He had no clue why Brad wanted to talk. He hadn't done anything yet.

Watching their silent interaction, Brad said, "It's nothing bad. I just figure since it's personal, it's best to keep it between the two of us. That includes you too."

The last statement was directed at his shadow. So the vice president was listening in on them, was he? What a creepy guy. He didn't even have the guts to show his face though he wouldn't admit that he was a little unnerved that he couldn't pick up the guy's scent this time. How was he supposed to be able to tell when the guy was in the room if he couldn't sense him?

Reluctantly, Eva nodded her head and said to Alex, "You better not do anything."

"I won't."

Well, as long as Brad didn't try anything. He still wasn't sure what the guy wanted. On the top of his head, he couldn't think of any reason he would need to speak with him. At least, he'd be able to get a chance to speak to him about Eva.

They watched as she closed the wooden double doors with stained glass windows-why was the door so fancy?-behind her, but not before she pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at him to emphasize her earlier point. Brad turned to face him, and he could only assume the other guy also already left.

With his fists on his hips, Brad said, "Let's talk about Evangeline."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex blinked. He didn't expect that. Of all the things he could want to talk about, Eva wasn't on the top of the list. Maybe in the top ten, but definitely not what he was expecting from this conversation.

"I presume she already talked about the courtship even though I said we should keep it between the two of us."

"So, what about it?" he snarled. "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course not. If she wanted to share that information, she's free to tell anyone. I only suggested we keep quiet about it so she wouldn't be pressured, considering she's an Omega along with everything else going on."

He snorted. "All Omegas are pressured to get an Alpha as soon as possible. It's nothing surprising." Upon seeing Brad's unblinking stare, he asked, "What?"

"I figured that since the two of you were close, she would tell you everything, but I guess some things are too personal to share."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not one to share other people's secrets. If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you."

"You can't just say something then not fess up the whole thing."

"So, you want me to just spill all her secrets to you?" He pressed a hand to his chest right over his heart. "I'm a little shocked."

"No, that's not what I meant." His eyes narrowed as he asked, "How do you know her secret anyway?"

"Not telling."

Alex scowled. This guy was getting on his nerves. Now he really wanted to know what Eva was hiding. Could his theory about her family planning to sell her reproductive organs be true?

He shook his head. No, they wouldn't do that. They adored Eva from the bottom of their hearts. Well, as long as nothing drastic happened to make them change their mind. Oh God. What if they were being pressured to pair her up with an Alpha or she would have to give up her reproductive organs? Is that what Brad was talking about?

"Are you alright there, pal? You look a little pale."

Forcing those thoughts away for the moment, he asked something that had been on his mind, "Why did you offer her a courtship?"

"I took a liking to her."

"You never even met her before."

"True, but I certainly heard the rumors about her, the Ice Queen."

"What?"

"Well, she rarely shows any emotions to anyone. They even call her the Heartless Omega. This is my second time seeing her act less cold to me."

Alex wasn't sure where anyone got the idea she didn't have any emotions-they made jokes all the time-but he did agree with the fact that she acted prim and proper. He had noticed that she tended to act very formal when other people were around or at least kept up an image of an elegant lady, and she certainly didn't get it from either of her parents. Sometimes he wondered how she could be related to a potty mouth and a ditz. He had assumed it was one of her quirks or something that was taught to Omegas. Then again, he never saw anyone else their age act so respectful or mature.

He settled with a shrug and said, "You're just the student council president, not a friend or family."

"That's true," Brad said with a laugh. "Do you have any advice for breaking down her walls?"

"Not telling."

"It was worth a shot. If there's nothing else you want to talk about, let's end this talk here."

"Actually, I wanted to discuss the courtship with you."

"You do know a courtship is typically between the two parties involved. Even if you're her friend, it's doesn't exempt you."

"I want you to get her to accept the courtship."

Any words Brad had to say died on his lips. The two Alphas stared each other down before Brad put his thoughts into words. "Excuse me?"

"It's not unusual for an Omega to be unattached compared to an Alpha, but they have to worry about being ostracized because of it. A courtship would definitely do her some good, and I can admit you're a decent Alpha from what I've seen. That's why I'm hoping you can get her to at least accept the courtship."

"So you want me to pressure her into the courtship?"

Alex's instincts screamed at him to run. If he didn't, he would certainly be torn to be pieces, and it wouldn't be done quickly. Nothing in the other Alpha's face seemed to indicate anger, but he just knew that under the calm exterior hid a turbulent interior.

"That's not wh–"

"It appears that I was mistaken about you if you're willing to force an Alpha onto your friend," Brad said as he took a menacing step towards him.

He instinctively took a step back. "You b-don't twist my words."

"Then what else could you possible mean by telling me to force her to accept the courtship?" Brad asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm just worried about her," he snapped. "Since she keeps hanging around me, all the other Alphas back off. At this rate, she'll graduate without an Alpha, and it'll be difficult her to go to a good college to study law."

How dare he think he wanted to force an Alpha onto her. He would never do that to her. Not after he'd seen how some Alphas treated their Omegas and got away with it. He had been so horrified when he saw the news about an Omega being thrown out of their home with nothing except for the clothes on their back for being unable to provide children.

It was rare but sometimes Omegas were infertile or lost their reproductive organs in some way which was a big deal for Omegas hence why he was worried about Eva's reproductive organs. That was still no excuse to toss an Omega out.

He had no idea what happened to them, but the last thing he heard was no one wanted them around.

Then there was the opposite side of the spectrum where one Omega went insane after giving birth to twenty children. Apparently, the Alpha wanted another Alpha to raise and forced themselves onto their Omega until they couldn't take it anymore. They did get charged except it wasn't for domestic abuse. It was for the illegal fertility drugs. As for the Omega, they weren't dead but maybe it would have been better than being locked up in a mental asylum to keep them from hurting anyone.

"If you're so worried about her, then why not make her your Omega?"

"I don't want an Omega."-Hadn't anyone been listening to him at all?-"I also don't want to force her into a loveless partnership. With you, she would at least have a chance to have a decent relationship."

"I could say the same for you if you gave it a chance."

"Not gonna happen. Besides, she isn't interested in me anyway."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you're as stubborn as they say, almost like a rock, but I don't see you matching up to the rumors of being an asshole."

"I assure you that they have every right to call me an asshole."

Yesterday was proof of that. Anyone who said otherwise had to be blind. An asshole was someone who didn't respect other people and had no problem knocking other people down whether verbally or physically.

The only people he'd hear out were his parents, Eva, and sometimes her parents. Everyone else could take a hike or, better yet, jump off a cliff for all he cared. They didn't listen to him anyway so why should he give them any time of day. If it hadn't been mandatory to go to school, he wouldn't have bothered showing up and did whatever he felt like though Eva would probably go after him and make him go to ensure he had a proper education. Brad should have already known about his failed attempt to leave campus from Eva or the school cameras.

Not to mention he had been there when he antagonized that Alpha by cutting in line. Any decent person would have waited in line, and there were also the other people he knocked over just to get in line. He didn't apologize, and frankly he didn't even feel bad about it.

If he were asked to do it all over again, he would make sure to toss the Omega who had been passing out the schedules at Brad the moment he showed his face before hightailing out of there. His excuse would be his senses were warning him of an immediate threat, and he was doing what he can to be proactive and protect himself against it.

It was highly doubtfully that anyone would accept his words at face value, but it would be well worth it to wipe the smile on Brad's face for making him suffer through classes surrounded by Omegas even if it meant getting detention for assaulting a staff member.

While he was against abusing Omegas, it only applied when it was because they did nothing to deserve it or the law was screwing them over. He had no qualms with using words or fists against them if they acted like complete buffoons. An Omega staff member who couldn't keep the situation under control when Alphas were involved? A coward who didn't deserve their job. An Omega student who tried to cozy up to him so she could be his first Omega? A leech who would never succeed in life. An Omega mom who acted superior because of her title? A snotty little b-bug who needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

Alex was certain he had a very long list of Alphas and Omegas who he couldn't name and managed to either piss off or leave them running in tears. If he asked Eva, she would probably be able to recite all their names and exactly what he did to them. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she kept an actual physical list. She could fill out a notebook with everything he'd done.

He snapped his head upwards at the sound of the warning bell. How long had they been talking? They had gotten to school with plenty of time to hang out until class, but it felt as if the conversation had only been a couple seconds.

"Well then, I think it's time for you to head to class. You'll be late if you don't hurry."

Unwilling to let the conversation end here, he asked, "What about Eva?"

"We'll see," Brad said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him to the door. "Also, if you ever need to talk to me, my door is always open."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he said, "I'll take that into consideration."

As expected, Eva was waiting outside for them with her arms across her chest. Seeing the cold look on her face, he panicked. Had she heard what they were talking about? He hadn't considered that with her far more enhanced hearing, she might hear what they were talking about.

"About time Alex. We're going to be late."

"R-right."

As she turned her attention towards Brad, he wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead. It looked like she didn't hear them talking about her. Either she had kept herself from listening in or the walls of the student council room were soundproof. He had a feeling it was a little of both.

"Thank you for your time, student council president," she said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's not a problem, Evangeline. I'll always have time for my fellow students. As I told Alexander, my door is always open if you need me."

"That's not necessary, student council president."

"Don't be shy. I won't mock you or anything. We can even talk over a cup of tea or something."

Alex cringed. This was the guy he was counting on to court Eva. Maybe he should have given him some advice when he asked.

"I mean that we're both on the student council, student council president. It's inevitable that I have access to the student council office whether or not you say so."

She did have a point, but Brad barreled on ahead as if he hadn't heard her. "I told you that you don't have to refer to me as student council president. You can call me president if you can't call me by my name."

"I understand…student council president."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," he whined.

"Good bye, student council president."

Without waiting to hear his response, she took Alex's hand and dragged him away from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what were you two talking about?" Eva asked as soon as Brad was out of sight and after she let go of his hand.

Alex tensed. He could already imagine what horrors she would inflict on him if she found out they had been discussing the courtship. He needed to come up with a lie, but his mind came up blank.

When she didn't receive a response right away, she slowed down so she could walk side by side with him. "Alex…"

He could see her shooting him the same suspicious look from yesterday from the corner of his eye. He definitely had to come up with something quick.

"We were talking about your reproductive organs."

She stopped. Realizing what he just said, he wanted to strangle himself or jump out an open window. Unfortunately, there weren't any open windows, and he had no way to end his misery. At least he hadn't said it when there were other people around. Otherwise, she might do something worse than yank on his ear. Then again, she still might do something to him anyway.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"…We talked about your reproductive organs?" he whispered with a sheepish smile.

"And, pray tell, why were you talking about my reproductive organs?"

"Well, you see, uh, it's a funny story."

"Then tell me. I would like to hear what's so funny."

The sight of her unwavering smile that promised pain had him blurting out, "Weactuallytalkedaboutyourcourtship."

She blinked. "If I were anyone else, I would have asked for you to repeat it slower." Brushing aside strands of hair out of her face, she asked, "Why were the two you talking about the courtship?"

He took the chance to breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't seem angry to hear about it–it shouldn't really surprise him that she figured it out–but he wasn't out of the clear yet. If she found out the true contents of the conversation, it would be over for him.

"He wanted to know if you told me about it."

"I find it hard to believe that was all you talked about."

"Er, he also wanted some advice on how to court you."

"He actually asked that?"

"Yes, but I told him he was on his own."

She hummed thoughtfully, and for a brief moment, he believed that was the end of her line of questioning.

"Are you sure that was all you talked about?"

Unable to look her in the eye, he faced the window. "He, uh, wanted to know why I wasn't interested in courting you."

"Of course he would ask. I suppose he wants to make sure he doesn't have competition. I'll have a talk with him," she said before looking forward.

"Make sure to tell me all about it."

On the outside, he kept himself calm and collected. On the inside, he was screaming yes on the top of his lungs and fist pumping into the air. He had successful deflected her attention onto Brad. Now he didn't have to worry about her kicking his butt.

It was cruel to throw the president under the bus, but it was either that or suffer at her hands. It really was a no brainer. Brad was the one who wanted to court her after all. If he couldn't handle her when she was mad, forget marriage, the courtship was going to be an ugly affair. Besides, he doubted she would resort to violence to express her displeasure. At most, she would antagonize him with words like insisting on calling his student council president or refusing the courtship by avoiding him as much as possible.

Wait. That wasn't good at all. The whole point of talking to Brad in private was to get him to make the courtship work. If she avoided him, then it would never happen.

"Alex, if we don't hurry up, we'll be late."

"R–right."

"By the way, the tips of your ears are red," she said as she power walked ahead of him.

His hands shot up to touch his ears, and he could feel the heat coming off of them. He stared at her retreating back. She knew he was hiding something. Then why didn't she confront him? Was it because they needed to get to class?

Ugh. He'd have time to think about it in class. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd forget about his ears. He doubted it.

Surprisingly, she never confronted him about his ears which made him further paranoid. He kept shooting her glances throughout the day expecting her to talk about it, but she didn't say a single word about it. His nerves were frayed by the end of the day, and he nearly spilled the entirety of the conversation to her as they headed for the front gate.

Eva stopped as she pulled out her vibrating phone. "Alex, I need to stay for a little bit for student council matters. Will you be fine on your own?"

"I should be saying that to you. I'll wait for you."

"It's not going to take five minutes. The staff isn't going to let you stay on campus." He scoffed. "Besides, the student council president said he'll take responsibility and take me back."

So Brad was making his move. Good. If they were lucky, she would say yes to the courtship today. It was unlikely, but it didn't hurt to hope.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Keep an eye out, okay? Don't want you to get cornered by Omegas."

"Will do."

Alex watched as she headed back into the school until she was completely out of sight. It looked like he wouldn't have to worry about her interrogating him on the way back. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. Honestly, waiting for her to say something was killing him.

Noticing the stares of passing Omegas, he glared at them before walking away. She had a point about watching out for Omegas. Who knew what went on in their minds? They might just attack him like she had warned him yesterday. He shuddered at the idea of being surrounded on all sides by Omegas who wanted to jump his bones.

It was a good thing his house wasn't that far from the school. He could survive a twenty minute walk. At least that's what he thought before he realized halfway that someone was following him.

He originally thought they just happened to be going the same way–it wasn't like he owned the sidewalk–but he took a detour to confirm whether or not they were following him. Sure enough they still followed him even when he went through a couple of bushes. He was so glad the boy's school uniform had long pants. Otherwise, he would be wincing in pain from the branches scraping against his legs. Hearing a hiss of pain behind him hinted that the person behind him didn't have the same luxury so it was probably a girl, and he could clearly pick up the scent of an Omega underneath the scent of amber.

Coming to a stop, he called out, "I think that's enough. I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but I want you to stop following me."

There was no response. Turning around to see if he could catch a glimpse of his pursuer, he was surprised to see she hadn't tried to hide. No, he was more surprised by how small she was. For a second, he thought she was in elementary if it weren't for the fact she was wearing the same school uniform. Okay, he was exaggerating quite a bit about how old she looked. It still didn't change the fact that she was considerably shorter than him. He was guessing she was shorter than five feet.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Janell McLean, your classmate."

That name didn't ring any bells. "Never mind. I don't really care. I just want you to buzz off and leave me alone."

"I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Why should I do you a favor?"

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in being your Omega. I already have my eyes set on someone else. Besides, I'm asking for help for someone else."

He blinked. Well, that was a surprise. He had expected her to ask to be his Omega. It was quite refreshing to have someone other than Eva not interested in being his Omega; however, he didn't like the sound of her last sentence.

"Who?"

"Patrick Avila."

"Don't know them."

"I'm not surprised. He's an upperclassman."

"And why does he need my help?"

"There's an Alpha that's interested in him, but he doesn't feel the same."

"And?"

"Everyone knows you're the Alpha who refuses to have an Omega. I want you to pretend to claim him as your Omega."

"Hell no. I don't want an Omega."

"I said _pretend_. If you act as his Alpha, then the other Alpha can't try to pursue him."

He should have known it had been too good to be true. Of course it came down to him being an Alpha without any Omegas. Why couldn't any accept that he refused to have any Omegas? Better yet, why did she pick him of all people? There were plenty of other Alphas she could have asked. It wasn't like he was the only Alpha that went to the high school.

"Why not ask another Alpha?"

"How many Alphas do you think go to this high school?"

"I dunno. I guess twenty."

She gave him a look. "There are only ten Alphas including yourself and the faculty."

He choked. Only ten? He knew there weren't many Alphas to begin with, but ten seemed quite small. Actually, how many students went to their high school? If he remembered correctly, the average high school population was 1,000. Then ten Alphas weren't that unbelievable. One percent of one thousand was ten, but that was only if there were 1,000 students plus the staff.

"Why are you so surprised? Alphas are rare."

"I never realized how small our school is."

"If you think 2,500 students is small, then I can't imagine what you think is large."

What? 2,500? That's 2.5 times more than he expected. That would mean only 0.4% of the high school were Alphas. For every Alpha, there would be 250 Omegas. What's with the skewed ratio? It didn't make any sense.

"Shit."

As soon as the word escaped his mouth, Alex cringed, expecting Eva to lash out at him for using foul language. Looking back at Janell, he could see her staring at him with uncertainty in her eyes. She probably thought he was crazy for fearing Eva's wrath despite her not being around, but he just knew she would find out about his slip.

He still couldn't believe that the high school had so many students. It didn't look like there was a lot, but it probably was because of how big the campus was. While he wasn't sure of the exact dimensions, it was much bigger than elementary and middle school that's for sure. It also explained why he barely saw any of the other Alphas. He might bump into them in the halls, but that was it.

"If you help him, we'll both owe you," she said, oblivious of where his thoughts were going.

"That doesn't mean much."

"My family has access to the pharmaceutical industry, and Patrick's Sense is creating illusions. I'm certain we can compensate you quite well."

That was a pretty big deal. If he got her to owe him, he'd have access to nose creams that would help him deal with the overwhelming amount of Omegas. Patrick's Sense, however, troubled him. With a decent Sense like that, why hadn't he been snatched up an Alpha sooner? The better the Sense an Omega had, the more desirable they were. There had to be more to it that she wasn't telling.

"Why are you going so far for him?"

"He's someone important to me, and I don't want to see him get hurt. You're my only option."

Well, she didn't look like she was going to tell him anything else. Then again, they were strangers. She didn't have an obligation to tell him anything about their relationship as long as it didn't affect him.

He should reject her offer. It would definitely be a pain to accept especially if he had to fight with the other Alpha over him, but the benefits of accepting were quite tempting. Perhaps he should ask Eva for advice. She would be able to help him decide what to do.

"I'll think about it."

"Here's my number. Text me your answer as soon as possible."

Accepting the slip of paper from her, he glanced down at the numbers before looking up to see that she was gone. What was he getting himself into?


	9. Chapter 9

"Eva, I heard something quite interesting yesterday."

She hummed in acknowledgment, not even looking away from the posters on the bulletin board. He frowned at the large amount of flyers inviting people to join their club. It was only the third day of school. How on earth did they already get approved? His question was answered when he saw her tear down some of the papers. Apparently, they didn't.

"Did you know our school had 2,500 students attending?"

"Yes."

"Did you also know there are only ten Alphas including the staff?"

"Yes."

He didn't understand how she could be so calm about it. Maybe it was because she was an Omega and he was an Alpha. Still he couldn't wrap his head around the overwhelming number of Omegas and tiny number of Alphas. Of course he knew one percent wasn't a lot of Alphas, but he clearly remembered seeing more Alphas in elementary and middle school. In fact, he was certain that there had been about ten in his grade.

"Don't you find something wrong with that figure?"

"Alex, I'm on the student council. I already know these things. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out by now."

She had a point but still. "Do you at least know why there are so few Alphas going here?"

With a sigh, she turned away from the board to give him a look before turning her attention to the papers in her hands. "You should know by now that there aren't many Alphas to begin with. The once percent encompasses all ages including the elderly and babies. If we actually had 25 Alphas going here, it would be a miracle."

Thinking about it, he couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. The statistics were based on overall population. It made sense except wouldn't it mean their elementary and middle school years were outliers? Actually, he couldn't remember how many kids went to their elementary and middle schools though it had to be at least smaller than their current high school.

"By the way, where is this coming from? I can't imagine you bringing this up for no reason."

That's right. He hadn't texted her last night about what happened. It didn't seem right to tell her over the phone especially if she was still in the meeting. He had wanted to wait until he could see her face to face to talk about it.

"After you went to the meeting, some Omega followed me."

The papers in her hand crinkled as she spun around to stare at him right in the eye. "Seriously? This is why I can't leave you alone for a minute. Did they do anything?"

"N–no." She was mad. Very mad. "We just talked. She just wanted to ask me something."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, Janell McLean."

Her brow furrowed as she said, "She's in the same grade as us. I heard her family is quite wealthy and influential. What did she ask you exactly?"

"She asked me to take on an Omega." Eva blinked, and he swore the corners of her eyes twitched. "I know right. I refused, but then she made an interesting offer I wanted to talk to you about."

"Let me guess. She offered you access to medicine."

"H–how did you know?"

She scoffed. "Her family is filled with doctors and scientists. From her file, it stated that she's already set on becoming a pharmacologist and is currently taking college courses and interning under family."

That took dedication. She already knew what she wanted to do and had started working for it. He couldn't even imagine what her workload would look like. Actually, he couldn't really imagine her as a scientist. The image of an amber haired midget who was trying and failing to conduct research experiments and test drugs to study their effects on animals and humans because of how short she was made him chuckle. He could see it now. She would be floundering while reaching for the test tubes until she forced herself to get a stool to stand on.

"So what exactly did you want to ask me? Did you want to confirm that she could actually carry through with her offer?"

"Not exactly, but it was good to know. I want your opinion. Should I accept her offer about taking on an Omega?"

"I'm surprised you're even considering it."

At her raised eyebrow, he shrugged helplessly. She was right. Normally, he wouldn't even think twice about it–he was still steadfast against having an Omega–but the offer of medicine had tempted him. Nose creams were expensive.

"It depends on the Omega. Do you know who she wanted you to take on?" she asked.

"Patrick Avila. Apparently, he's older than us." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. In fact, I think it would be a bad idea."

"Why? Is he dangerous or something?"

"Well, no, but there have been some unsavory rumors about him. They say he has a fear of Alphas and that he hospitalized an Alpha."

His eyebrows shot up. That definitely sounded like he was dangerous. It wasn't exactly unbelievable to hear an Omega being able to take on an Alpha–look at him and Eva–but Omegas were raised to not seriously harm an Alpha at least without permission from their own Alpha. He had heard about it from his ma when he asked why an Omega didn't fight back if they were being hurt by an Alpha.

"If that's true, how come I've never heard it in the news, and why is he going here?"

"I told you. It's just rumors. There's no actual evidence to prove it," she said as she started walking away. He quickly followed after her. "I met him before when the student council was given a list of students to watch out for, and while he was skittish, he didn't act like he was going to maim Brad. Not only that but there was an Alpha that expressed interest in having him as her Omega."

That had to be the Alpha Janell was talking about. "Can you tell me about the Alpha?"

"Francesca Gallegos is a junior like Patrick. She doesn't come from an elite family like Janell, but her parents are wealthy."

"So she's a spoiled b–brat?"

"Basically."

He was beginning to see why Janell wanted him to take Patrick under his wing. The poor guy probably kept getting cornered by the obnoxious b–brat, giving him seizures if the rumors about his phobia were true. If he were in his situation, he would have already snapped.

"Then I'll make sure to tell her to take her offer elsewhere." He crossed his arms behind his head. "I still can't believe there's another Omega with a good Sense. Being able to create illusions would be pretty useful." Alex bumped into Eva when she suddenly stopped. "Ow! What's the big deal?"

She spun around to face him. "How do you know his Sense is creating illusions?"

"Janell told me. Is there a problem?"

"In what context did she mention his Sense? Did she say for certain that his Sense was creating illusions?"

He backed up and raised his hands out in front of him as he said, "Yes, geeze, lay off will you. She offered me access to Patrick's Sense if I accepted the offer. What's the big deal?"

"Alex, no one has actually seen him use his Sense. No one has been able to confirm for sure what his Sense is."

"Hold on a sec. What do you mean no one has seen him use his Sense? Then how do you know he creates illusions?"

"It's part of the reason why he has such a bad reputation. Since most Omegas have the typical body enhancement, most people assumed Patrick was the same. The details are a bit iffy, but he supposedly used his Sense to deal with an Alpha which resulted in the rumored hospitalization."

So that's why it was a rumor. If Patrick had used his Sense, then there would be no physically evidence to prove he actually did anything to the Alpha. Well, as long as he didn't hit them, and no one else could see the illusion. That didn't explain why no one could figure out what his Sense was and how they came to the conclusion his Sense was creating illusions.

Seeing his confusion, she clarified, "The authorities tried to make him use Sense to confirm if it really was creating illusions except he never did no matter how hard they tried. All they had was the ramblings of the victim. In the end, they put it in his file as a possibility and tried to keep the case hushed up which failed."

He didn't know what to think of her info dump. A case like that should have surely hit the news, but they kept it quiet for some reason. Was it to avoid more instances of Omegas finding ways to hurt Alphas and get away with it, or was it something else?

"So what does this mean exactly?"

"If Janell knows what Patrick's Sense is, there are only a few possibilities I can think of. One is she saw him use it. Two is he told her. Three is similar to one which is he used it on her."

The first one was out. If trained professionals couldn't get him to show off his Sense, how could someone younger than him get him to use it? The second seemed more likely, but then why didn't he tell the authorities what his Sense was? As for three, he couldn't imagine it happening. Janell seemed to really care what happened to Patrick, and it wouldn't be the case if he used his Sense which had hospitalized an Alpha on her, right?

Unless his illusions could somehow make her think of him as a friend. Alex shuddered at the thought. If the Omega really had such a powerful Sense, they needed to contact the authorities.

"I'll speak the student council, and we'll have to plan where to go from there," she said as she resumed walking.

To prevent a repeat, he made sure to walk side by side with her. He didn't want to keep crashing into her if any more surprises cropped up. She might not look like it, but she was built tough.

"Will you be questioning Janell?"

"Of course. She has crucial information. It would be a mistake not to bring her in."

If he actually cared, he would feel bad for selling her out. As it was, it was her own fault for offering such a deal. If she didn't want anyone knowing what she knew, she shouldn't have made the offer in the first place. On the other hand, maybe it was her way of asking for help. Everyone knew he was close to Eva who was on the student council.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? Did you getting stalked by any other Omegas?" she asked as the corners of her mouth twitched.

"No, only one. I should be asking you if anything interesting happened yesterday. You did go home with Brad after all."

"Not really."

That was expected. It wouldn't have been that easy to get her to accept the courtship. He just hoped Brad didn't do anything to make her want to reject it. Then again, considering how he talked to her yesterday, it might be a foolish hope.

Staring at her hands, he noticed that, for some reason, she was still holding the papers she had torn from the bulletin board. They had passed a trash can and recycling bin, but she hadn't tossed them away. He guessed she needed to keep evidence of what clubs were in violation and report them to the student council. On the top, he noticed it was a flyer for a fundraising club.

She paused as she said, "Well, besides accepting his courtship."

He fell flat on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Alex demanded as he lifted his head off the ground.

Eva sighed as she bent down to give him a hand. "I accepted his courtship. It's no big deal."

"Not a big deal? You can't say that with a straight face! It certainly is! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think it was appropriate to tell you over the phone. Besides, you did the same to me regarding Janell."

Ugh. Why did she have to be right? He still couldn't believe she accepted the courtship so fast. While he had hoped she would eventually, he expected to take longer than a few hours. What on earth did Brad say to convince her to accept?

"What does that mean?" At her quizzical look, he clarified, "I mean I've never seen a courtship before."

The corners of her mouth curled upward. "Considering a courtship isn't a physical object, I would question where you would see one in the first place."

"You know what I mean. What happens now?"

"Nothing," she said as she led them towards the student council room.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Courtship is all about getting to know each other. I'll probably spend more time with Brad, but that's about it."

That was it? He kind of expected…well more. To be honest, he thought there would be some big announcement so everyone would know to back off from Eva. Then again, it wasn't like anyone had been bothering her to begin with. Did her parents know? Scratch that. It was a silly question. Of course they had to know. Though why they hadn't come over to tell his family the news was a bit strange.

He would have thought they would come banging on their door, crowing that their single daughter finally had an Alpha. In fact, he was certain they would have made sure everyone knew Eva had a courtship and throw a party in a honor of such an event. The lack of half siblings running about was suspicious.

Well, it wasn't any of his business. He had done what he had set out to do: get Eva to accept the courtship. He didn't have to worry about her future anymore and could now focus on surviving high school.

It really was too bad about the offer from Janell being no good. Not only could he have gotten nose creams, he could have gained access to the higher quality products that no high school student could ever obtain and would help him on his endeavor. Those rumored Omega repellents that were currently only available to a select few could have been in his grasp.

"Evangeline, it's good to see you today!"

Alex swerved out of the way as Brad came up to them to give her a hug. His eyes bugged out at the scene displayed in front of him. She had forced herself not to move and allowed the loud Alpha to wrap his arms around her, keeping her face blank. Brad didn't seem to mind and kept yammering about how he missed her so much despite it only being a couple of hours since they last saw each other. It was far too early in the morning for this nonsense. No matter how he looked at it, it didn't look like Eva was happy about the courtship. What on earth did Brad say to her?

"Uh, B-Brad, I-I think y-you should let h-her go now."

All eyes swiveled to the source of the voice, and Alex barely managed to catch sight of something black disappearing. Brad released her as he headed in the direction of the vanishing figure.

"Zachary, you don't have to hide. Why don't you say hello?"

Seeing Alex's quizzical look, Eva said, "Zachary is the student council vice president."

She wasn't kidding when she said he was shy. Brad was still trying to coax him out of the shadows. Alex supposed that being able to hide in shadows suited such a timid Omega. Then again, he found it hard to imagine an Omega with a strong Sense who could pin him down being scared to face him. It felt like he was bullying the Omega even though he hadn't done anything to him yet.

Speaking of strong Senses, he should see how many Omegas who didn't have the typical Sense went to their school. He didn't want to be caught flat-footed again when encountered yet another Omega with a decent Sense.

"Student council president, student council vice president, I have some urgent news that needs to be taken care of."

Brad stopped speaking to the shadows to look at her. "Will I need to assemble the whole council?"

"The situation is regarding Patrick Avila and his Sense. Alexander Solomon is the witness."

"Very well then," he said as his smile vanished. "I know exactly who to call."

Alex sat frozen, staring at the assembled members of the student council. Several of the chairs were empty, but he didn't expect the number of people who showed up. Instead of the expected four student council members, there were eight in attendance. If he counted the empty chairs, they would have a maximum of thirteen people not including the extra they brought for him.

"Why are there so many people on the student council? I thought there were only four positions," he whispered to Eva.

"I assume you're referring to the president, vice president, treasurer, and secretary positions. You're forgetting the activities officer, advisor, auditor, historian, medical officer, parliamentarian, public relations officer, reporter, and sergeant-at-arms positions."

"Are all those roles really necessary?"

He never heard of even half of those positions. What on earth was a parliamentarian? Why did they need a sergeant-at-arms? Hopefully, Eva would be able to explain later.

"Considering how normally each grade is supposed to have their own class officers instead of relying only on the student council for the whole school? Yes."

"The student council and class officers are two different things?"

He never knew that. No one ever mentioned who the class officers, but he had assumed that's what the student council was. In hindsight, it did make sense. While he didn't know how old everyone on the council was–there was an adult for crying out loud–he already knew they were all from different grades which brought up an important question. With a student council filled with students of different ages, what were they supposed to do when some of them graduated? They couldn't have just anyone to fill the roles.

"Evangeline, please report your findings."

She stood up and recited everything he told her word for word. As expected, she could memorize their entire conversation without any effort. They did talk about it not too long ago, but it didn't make it any less impressive to hear. Once she finished her report, she sat right back down. He wondered if there was any point for him to stick around. Sure, he got to skip class, but his instincts told him he was surrounded by very dangerous people and should avoid them as much as possible.

"I see." Brad placed his folded hands on the table. "This is indeed troubling. Thank you for notifying us right away."

The only adult in the room said, "We should involve the authorities immediately. This is a very serious matter."

"You're quite right, but I don't think we need to go that far. We'll just leave it to Ted. He should be more than enough."

"You can count on me," said the only black haired boy in the room.

"If there are any complications, notify me immediately."

"Understood."

"If that's all, the meeting's adjourned," Brad said before shooting a beaming smile to Eva. "Will you spend lunch with me?"

"No, but I should be available for dinner."

"Great. It's a date."

Most of the people in the room had already filed out as soon as he said adjourned. Alex kept shooting Eva looks as he waited for her to finish talking with another member of the council who had stayed behind. She was handing a stack of papers to him. He couldn't understand how she hadn't gotten annoyed with Brad by now. He was acting disgustingly clingy and needy. If that's how he normally acted with his Omegas, then they must all be saints for dealing with him though he hadn't been impressed with what he saw.

Once they stepped out of the room, he asked, "What was that all about?"

"It's not what you expected from a student council, is it?"

"No."

During the meeting, the only ones that looked like they were paying attention were Brad, the adult, and the purple haired and blue haired midgets. The rest had looked bored and were off doing their own things. One them had been busying texting away on their phone for goodness' sake. He was suddenly very afraid for the school.

"They can be quite informal even during meetings. You should see when it's full. The only ones present this time were the president, vice president, secretary, advisor, historian, medical officer, reporter, and sergeant-at-arms."

"Yes, they are…colorful."

"…Are you making a pun about everyone's hair color?"

"You got to admit the chances of having Omegas with various hair colors is quite bizarre."

Most of the people there had normal hair colors, but some of them made him raise an eyebrow. One guy had purple hair. Purple. It was almost as if Brad was collecting Omegas based on hair color. He snorted at the possibility that one of the Omegas not there had pink hair.

"It does make figuring who is who easier," she said.

"Speaking of, what more can you tell me about the student council?"

"You should know what the president, vice president, treasurer, and secretary do."

"Actually, I don't."

Seeing the expression on her face, he knew he was in for a lecture, and he wasn't disappointed.

"The president is the one in charge. He is essentially the face of the student council. He's the one who makes sure everyone is doing their job and the one the faculty go to. The vice president is essentially the backup president. He is the second in command and only takes over if the president is unavailable. The treasurer is the one in charge of finances. She determines what gets funded and runs fundraisers as necessary. The secretary is the one who keeps track of everything the student council does. I make sure to keep transcripts of what is said during meetings."

Processing the information, he settled with, "That seems very basic."

"I simplified it for you."

"And the other positions?" he asked with a smidgen of a fear.

"The activities officer is the one in charge of any events that happen on campus. He is the one to set up the time and place for things like sport events or parties. The advisor is the only one not a student. She is a staff member who essentially gives suggestions and helps out if there's trouble but can't intervene in any other manner. The auditor works with the treasurer and verifies the financial records. The historian guards all the records ever made since the beginning of the school's creation. The medical officer works along with the nurse and is actually the one who keeps the records involving Senses and any relationships. The parliamentarian actually creates the student manual every year so everyone knows the rules. The public relations officer is the one who puts of the flyers and runs the school website. She makes sure everyone is in the know about what's going on. The reporter is as it sounds like. He is the one who collects all the reports made every day and submits them to the right people. The sergeant-at-arms works with the parliamentarian and enforces school rules. He's allowed to deal out punishment in place of the staff."

She completely lost him after the first few sentences. If they had been texting over the phone or messaging other online, he was certain he would have been slammed with a wall of text. Well, at least with a wall of text, he could take the time to read it afterwards. There was no way he was going to ask her to repeat herself. He'd have to find out from somewhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how did your parents react to the courtship?" Alex asked.

"I haven't told them yet."

He tripped over his feet, but he managed to keep himself from falling. "Excuse me? What do you mean you haven't told them yet?"

"I'm mentally preparing myself for their reaction. I'm not sure how they would take it."

"Wouldn't they be happy you have an Alpha?"

"Considering they had been holding out for you and they haven't met Brad before, it's a coin toss."

When Eva put it that way, he could see it turning ugly. Considering she was the only Omega child in the family–wasn't that crazy–everyone in her family doted on her. It didn't help that she was also the youngest of all her half siblings. That meant she had an army of protective family members ready to tear anyone apart for the slightest offense. The only reason he got a free pass was because their families had always been close friends, and they decided he passed their questionable standards for an Alpha. He never could figure out how they determined this.

Then Brad showed up and offered her a courtship which he encouraged even if no one else except Brad knew and she accepted. They could be happy she found her match like he originally thought or demand a fight to the death like she was implying. It would explain the lack of noise coming from her family.

"When are you going to tell them? The longer you wait, the uglier it might get."

"I know which is why I told Brad I was available for dinner. I plan on introducing him to my parents and go from there."

"You're going to spring it on them, just like that?"

So long Brad. It was nice knowing you.

"I already told them this morning that I was bringing someone over and I had something important to them."

"They assumed you were talking about me, didn't they?"

"Pretty much."

"Are they inviting other family members to dinner?"

"No, I specifically told them I wanted them to be the first to know so it'll just be the four of us."

He didn't know how many more surprise he could take today. If another outrageous thing happened, he was leaving the school grounds, the gates be damned. He'll make Eva help him out. It's the least she could do for springing so many surprises on him.

As if to mock him, a familiar face stopped them in their tracks. Janell glared at him, completely ignoring Eva's presence.

"You," she spat. "I make you an offer, and you backstab me?"

He guessed that she really wasn't being manipulated by Patrick. Huh. Well, she should have thought twice before confronting him with said offer. How did she even know that he told the student council anyway? He hadn't seen her anywhere near them unless she was another Omega with a decent Sense that allowed her to know what he did. Seriously, what was with this school?

"It's not backstabbing if we weren't on the same page to begin with."

"You asshole."

"I know."

With a shriek of rage, she launched herself at him. Startled by her violent reaction, he raised his hands to catch her flying kick when Eva stepped in front of him. Her right hand wrapped around Janell's ankle and pulled it underneath her armpit as she landed a punch right in Janell's face. Her head snapped back from the force. Eva then proceeded to pin her down to the ground.

"You just attempted to assault an Alpha. Do you have anything to say before I turn you over to the authorities?"

"I'll never forgive you, Alexander Solomon. I won't forgive you for what you've done to my brother."

"Hold on. Brother? Are you talking about Patrick?"

That would explain why she cared so much about him. He knew he had half siblings, but he never met any of them so he didn't feel particularly close to them unlike Eva. If he was a little closer to them, he supposed he would have done the same. It made sense that she could know what her half-brother's Sense was. He wondered why Eva didn't bring it up.

"You two can't be siblings. Patrick's Alpha parent is listed as someone else."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. It's too late for Patrick. Francesca's going to claim him as her Omega, and there's nothing I can do."

"Stop being so melodramatic," he snapped. "Start talking or Eva is going to make you."

"Can't even fight your own battles? You're a complete b–"

Eva pressed Janell's face into the ground, making her eat dirt. Of course he wasn't going to do anything to her, not when Eva was pissed and willing to take it out on her. He didn't know why she was upset, but Janell was going to learn to suffer like he did whenever Eva was in a foul mood.

"Explain yourself or your family will also be taken into custody," said Eva as she let go of her head.

Janell spat out bits of dirt. "You can do whatever you want to them. I don't give a damn what happens to them."

"I don't get it. How can you be so fiercely loyal to your half-brother but not your parents?" he asked.

"They're the ones to barter him away because they didn't want him. I would gladly watch them get locked away."

His eyebrows shot up as he glanced at Eva. She shared his sentiments. Even though there was a law requiring Omegas to be registered immediately to give Omegas some sort of protection, he heard families sometimes "lost" their Omega children at birth. Since doctors could identify if a baby was an Alpha or Omega as soon as they were born, some families decided to pull the stillborn act so they didn't have to care for an Omega baby. They only wanted Alpha children. The higher ups had set up penalties to prevent this, but it didn't catch all of the violators.

This sounded like a similar scheme except they had set it up so he was someone else's child. Why go through all that trouble? How did Janell find out if this was indeed true?

"If you tell us everything, something might be done for your brother. It depends on what you say," said Eva.

"Fine."

It wasn't like she had a choice to begin with. Eva got off of her but kept a watchful eye on her. He also followed her movements, but she didn't make a move to attack him again. Sitting cross legged, she launched into what could only be called a sob tale.

"So what you're saying is that your parents were caught by Patrick's adopted family for illegal experimentation and selling drugs. As a result, your brother was offered up to hush them up since the first Omega can't have any children and wants to save face by pretending to have given birth to Patrick," summarized Alex.

"Yes."

"That's pretty messed up."

"I know."

Eva crossed her arms across her chest. "How did you come across this information? If your parents were wise, they wouldn't leave such information lying around."

"Patrick actually confronted me not too long before the school year started to verify if it was true."

Now things had gotten a bit more complicated. If Patrick was the one to find out the truth, how did he find out? Did anyone else know? Frankly, Alex was prepared to just ditch her and forget he heard anything, but he knew Eva would stay to investigate further, and he wasn't about to leave her alone.

"Considering neither of you had gotten the authorities involved, I'm assuming that you don't have any evidence," stated Eva.

"That's correct. I'm currently cozying up with family members to see if I can find proof they were doing anything illegal or perhaps a record showing they did give away their own child."

"It doesn't explain why you wanted me to be his Alpha. Earlier, you made it sound as if his life is over once he became Francesca's Omega."

Janell's mouth stretched out into a thin line. Her sudden silence confused him. She had been cooperating all this time, and now she chose this moment to keep quiet. Something was definitely wrong.

The answer he was looking for didn't come Janell. "Francesca Gallegos was the one Patrick hospitalized as a child." His eyes snapped into Eva's direction. "After being released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, she expressed an unhealthy interest in making Patrick her first Omega. Despite everyone's misgivings, she refused to budge on the matter."

She must have some screws loose if she wanted an Omega who hospitalized her. Then again, it could be some kind of revenge ploy. By making him her Omega, she could control his entire life, but why give him the first Omega status? It was like telling the whole world that she valued him greatly. If she really wanted revenge, she would make him like her tenth or something Omega. Besides, didn't she already have a whole bunch of Omegas? She couldn't give Patrick the first Omega status even if she wanted to.

Then he realized something. "Wait, they actually agreed to her request?"

"She is an Alpha," said Eva. At his disbelieving stare, she continued, "The doctors did say she was fully recovered. If she wants Patrick as her first Omega, then they'll fulfill her request. The only reason she hasn't already claimed him is they want her to wait until a full month has passed to make sure it was safe for them to be together. The student council is keeping an eye on them."

"Then there would have been no way for me to actually claim him anyway since another Alpha has already made a claim."

"Normally, yes, but in this case, if you made a claim, your claim would take precedence. With their history and your current single status, it would be in the higher ups' interest to place Patrick in your care."

His face wrinkled in disgust. "I was just saying. I'm not going to actually make a claim."

"I should have known you couldn't be counted one," muttered Janell.

Reeling the conversation back on course, Eva said, "So you believe that Francesca is doing it for revenge?"

"No, it's much worse."

"What's worse than revenge?" he asked.

"When Patrick used his Sense for the first time, it had been completely by accident. He had no control over it which resulted in Francesca's hospitalization. The problem is it did something to her mind. In front of everyone, she wears a childish mask and acts self-centered. In reality, her world seems to revolve solely around him. She tracks him everywhere and keeps making vows that they will be together forever no matter what. He's honestly afraid of what would happen if he does become her Omega."

He felt a chill run down his spine. How on earth did the doctors determine she was healthy? That sounded exactly the opposite of fine. She sounded like deranged stalker. He didn't need to look at Eva to know she was thinking the same thing.

"Unfortunately, an Omega's word against professionals' and an Alpha's isn't enough. That's why I wanted to find evidence on my parents' wrongdoing."

"By doing so, you plan to stain your family's reputation which would make it likely that Patrick would be placed on the Unclaimable List," said Eva. "Most people wouldn't think of doing something so drastic."

"I have no choice. It's the only thing I can think of that would protect him. A month isn't enough for me to get all the evidence I need. I just need a little more time."

"That's why you wanted me to take him as my Omega. You were hoping I would protect him until you got the evidence."

"Now that plan is ruined. Even if you do tell the authorities my story, without evidence, nothing can be done for him."


	12. Chapter 12

Janell was right. Even though it did explain why she would come to him, Alex still found the story a bit hard to swallow. If she brought it up to the authorities, they would declare her mentally insane. Well, it wasn't his problem anymore. The moment the student council got involved, he wiped his hands clean of her. Once he helped Eva drop her off into the student council's hands, he was dragging her to the school gates and getting out of there.

Unfortunately, she betrayed him with, "Not necessarily."

Janell looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"One of my half-brothers' Sense is making people in the vicinity tell the truth and only the truth."

He remembered him. That f-fruitcake followed him nonstop and kept asking him a whole bunch of questions. At the time, he hadn't known what the b-banana's Sense was, but he caught on fairly quick when he found he couldn't lie to his ma about where the desert disappeared to. He had made his life hell until Eva told him to stop bothering him.

"Unfortunately, it only works on what they believe is true. It's possible for someone to tell a lie as long as they were led to believe what they're saying is the truth. It's not much, but it'll lend some credibility to your story."

"Why would you do this?" Janell asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"This isn't something that can be ignored," Eva said before she held out a hand. "First, we need to speak with Brad. We better hurry if we want to beat Ted back. If he spotted you, I'm not sure he will listen to what I say."

Janell shuddered as she accepted it. He didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like the Omega would automatically resort to violence even if he was the sergeant-at-arms; he actually wasn't sure if that was his position, but out of all the possible positions, it seemed like the only one that made sense. He would probably only act if Janell tried to resist going with him. Eva could handle herself, and if he needed to, he was certain they could take the Omega on. Okay, he would have to admit that it was possible that his position wasn't for show. He didn't know enough about the student council to make that judgement.

"Why would you do this?" he whispered to Eva.

"I know you don't like this, but as a member of the student council, it's my job to deal with this matter. I can't just pretend I didn't hear any of it."

"Fine," he snapped. "Once we drop her off, you and I leaving campus."

"…Fair enough. I'll speak with Brad."

Unsurprisingly, Brad was still in the student council office. Except for the first day, Alex had never seen him anywhere else. Then again, he only met the guy three times. Given his Sense, it was possible the one they encountered was just a doppelganger.

"Back so soon? Not only that, but you brought along Janell." He chortled as he focused his attention on Eva. "Evangeline, you didn't have to do this. Ted could have handled it."

"Unfortunately, the situation just got a little more complicated."

"Lay it on me."

His wide smile transformed into a grim frown by the end of Janell's story. The poor Omega was a quivering mess underneath the emanating bloodlust. Frankly, the fact she hadn't fainted straight away was impressive. Even he felt uneasy being around the other Alpha, and his instincts kept reminding him of the danger of being near an angry Alpha. Eva's blank expression made it hard to tell if she was affected by it, but he assumed she was putting up a brave front.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" asked Brad.

"It seems hard to believe, b-but it's true," Janell said as she slammed her hands onto the table. When she realized what she just did, she pulled away with a yelp. "I-I have no reason to lie."

"Evangeline, what are your thoughts on this?"

"If what she's saying is true, something must be done immediately. I can have one of my half-brothers come to confirm this."

"Do you know when he'll arrive?"

"Since one of my other half-brothers has a Sense made for traveling long distances, he could get here as soon as I call. I will need to let my parents know why I wanted to come over though."

That was the advantage of having such a big family filled with Alphas. Even after these years, he still couldn't get over the fact that Eva's family defied logic. They went against the grain that Omegas were the norm. Seriously, what were the chances that, in the whole family, they only had one Omega child while the rest were Alphas?

"Then I suppose we will have to go meet up with your parents that much sooner." Brad headed towards the filing cabinets as he said, "Let me get the paperwork written up."

Alex's eyes zoomed in on Brad's hands, watching his every move. He needed to see what paperwork he needed to filch the next time he wanted to skip school. A firm pinch in the side disrupted his focus, and his eyes darted to the side. Eva's piercing glare and unnerving smile greeted him. He couldn't bring himself to look away even after she removed her hand from his side. By the time she turned away and he took the opportunity to look back, the paperwork was nowhere in sight. He internally cried over his lost chance.

"There. Now the four of us can head on over to Eva's house," said Brad.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave now?" asked Eva. "School is still in session for several more hours."

"I'll just leave a copy of myself here. Besides, Zachary can handle things even if I didn't."

Wait a minute. There was something wrong with this picture.

"Why are you involving me in this? I don't want to have anything to do with this b-brat," Alex demanded.

This wasn't what he imagined when he said he wanted to leave campus. The point was to get away from the nonsense, not run straight for it. It wasn't like they needed him anyway. None of this was his problem. If they wanted to get involved in this messed up sh-stuff, they could go on ahead without him.

Eva cut off Brad's answer with, "Didn't you say you wanted to leave campus? This is the most reasonable excuse. Saying because you want to doesn't qualify. Besides, your parents would be furious to find out you were skipping school without a good reason."

His shoulders sagged. He really wasn't going to get away from this situation, was he? Unable to find any words to disagree with her points, he found himself lagging behind the group as Eva and Brad discussed possible ideas. Janell kept her distance from all three of them, but stayed close enough so she didn't look like a third wheel or in this case, a fourth wheel.

He tensed when they reached the gate, remembering how painful and futile all his attempts to leave were. Nothing happened. That didn't stop him from staring at the metal with suspicion until they crossed the border. He nearly screamed freedom, but he bit down on his lip to keep it contained.

Soon they found themselves facing the front door of Eva's house. She unlocked the door, letting them inside as she called out, "Hello?"

"Eva!" They scattered, leaving Eva to be lifted up into the air by what they could only assume was either one of her parents or brothers. "How's our little sister doing today?"

"You can put me down now, Glen."

"Don't be like that. I missed you so much," he said as he pressed their cheeks together.

"Where's Francis?"

He pouted as he let her feet touch the ground and released her. "He's in the living room with dad and Julian."

"Thank you." Turning her attention back to the bewildered group save for Alex, she said, "Follow me."

Alex made certain to stay as far away from her brother as much as possible when they passed him. It was highly doubtful he would pull the same stunt twice, but he rather be safe than sorry. He didn't need being crushed by a family friend to be added to today's ongoing list of nonsense.

"Are Eva's brothers all like that?" Brad whispered to him.

"Let's just say that when it's a full house, Eva can't even get a few minutes to herself." Seeing the disbelieving look on the other Alpha's face, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "All I can say is good luck getting their approval." As they stepped into the living room, Alex was startled to see someone that shouldn't be there. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Ivan and Julian called me over saying Eva had something important to tell us."

He knew Eva had texted her parents not too long ago to let them know that something came up and that they were coming, but his mom shouldn't have been able to beat them there. She should be at work right now unless she never went today. His eyes trailed towards Eva, and he noted that her mouth was stretched out into a thin line. Then it hit him. Eva's parents had thought she was going to tell them that he was her Alpha, and they must have gotten in touch with his mom before she left. He cringed at the thought of the following conversation.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Callahan and Mr. Eaton," said Brad as he went to shake their hands.

Janell shot a panicked look at Alex as if begging him for help. She must be terrified of insulting the only people who could help her out, but he wasn't going to be any help to her. He could understand her confusion. The first time he saw Mr. Eaton, he had mistakenly called him Mrs. Eaton. Fortunately, he didn't mind being called either.

"I'm sorry that we haven't come for pleasantries, but we need your help with a certain matter," Brad continued. "I'll try to be brief."

Mr. Callahan gestured towards the chairs. "Please sit down."

Everyone settled down before Brad regaled into an abridged version of Janell's tale. No one was smiling at the end of his story. Then Janell was forced to answering questions to confirm the truth of the matter. Her story didn't change despite Francis's presence, forcing them to concede to the possibility that what she was telling them was true.

"I can see why you came to us instead of the authorities," said Mr. Callahan as he folded his hand on top of his crossed legs. "What were you planning on doing if Janell's story checked out?"

"Our best bet is to have Alex claim Patrick as his Omega until this is resolved," said Brad.

Cecelia stood up. "I'm against it. My son's first Omega shouldn't be some random kid who is in trouble."

"As student council president, I have to take into consideration about the students under my care. While I don't approve of such methods, I can agree that it is the only method available to us."

"Is it really okay with you, Eva?" asked Glen.

Alex blinked. Shouldn't they be asking him and not Eva?

"You should direct that question towards Alex. Since we're asking him to take responsibility for Patrick, it's his opinion we should be worried about." All eyes turned to him. "Alex, what do you think?"

His answer was obvious. There was no way in hell he was going to take on Patrick. Why would he care about some random guy being stuck with an unstable Alpha or possibly getting thrown in jail for attacking said Alpha a long time ago? Well tough luck. Life sucked. They could grovel all they want, but he refused to have anything to do with Patrick. Nothing they said would make him change his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

"No way in hell am I going to take him as my Omega."

With Alex's declaration, there wasn't much they could. They could pressure him or throw Omegas his way, but they couldn't make him take an Omega he didn't want. If they could, then he wouldn't have been single for so long in the first place. He would already have a harem by now.

He came to a quick decision to vacate the premises before they could try to convince him otherwise. While he bolted–uh, made a strategic retreat–he didn't notice how all eyes turned to Eva. She said nothing as she got to her feet and followed after him. It was only when he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk did he hear her footsteps behind him.

"So, you got tired of all their talk too?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"I wasn't going to go very far." Putting his hands into his pockets, he absentmindedly kicked a rock. It bounced a few feet away. "It's not like there are many places to go to at night."

"Do you want to head back to your house?" she asked as she titled her head to the side.

"Nah, I'll just wait for mom. We'll go home together."

He sat down on the ground, and she joined beside him. They stared out in the street, basking in the relative silence. Not a single car passed by them. It was the complete opposite of what was happening inside, not that he knew what was happening, but he had an idea.

Honestly, what were they expecting him to say? Oh, even though he vowed never to have an Omega, he would totally accept a random stranger as his Omega, and let's ignore the fact his childhood friend was an eligible Omega too. That's totally how a normal Alpha would pick their Omegas. There was nothing strange or unusual about it.

Something pressed into his cheek. Turning his head, he saw it was Eva's finger. "Your face is going to be stuck with a permanent scowl."

"Good. Then everyone will stay away from my hideous face."

"Did Brad's suggestion bother you that much?"

"Of course. I've been shouting on the top of my lungs that I don't want any Omegas, and everyone still insists on trying to shove them down my throat at every turn. I might as well run away to become a hermit."

"I doubt you'll get very far."

She had a point. With how valuable Alphas were, they would probably hunt him down the moment they realized he ran away. Besides, he didn't know how to survive in the wilderness. It wasn't like he had any survival training.

"Do you know what the Omega registration paper looks like?"

"No?" He wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Why would I? I've never filled out one."

"They're quite simply really. You simply need the details of both the Alpha and Omega including the signature of both parties. If, by chance, the signature was faked, then it will be considered invalid." Seeing the disturbed look on his face, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you saying we commit fraud?"

"That's not what I said."

It certainly was. Sure, she didn't specifically say they should commit fraud, but how else was anyone was supposed to interpret her words? How would they even fake his signature anyway? Not that he wanted to actually fake it, but the only way he could think of was to have someone sign it for him. Since he hadn't signed it, that would mean it wasn't his signature except how would the authorities know he didn't sign it?

He shook his head. Why was he even overthinking this?

"It's just an example of how the paper could be invalidated," she said with a huff. "Another example would be if one of the parties forgets to sign the paper."

"Does that actually happen?"

"More than you would think possible. If information is missing from the document, the parties involved would be contacted to fix the mistake immediately. It can take a day or week for it be processed."

Ah, the joys of paperwork and he didn't even do paperwork. The closest thing was homework.

"This is interesting and all, but why tell me this? It doesn't have anything to do with me."

"I think you should go along with the plan."

Alex snapped his head to the side to stare at her. "Are you serious? You know very well how I feel about this. Why would you even suggest it?"

"I agree that it's distasteful, but you need to think about it logically. There are many benefits for accepting and many negatives for rejecting. One of the benefits is you can still make Janell go with the deal she originally offered. Not only that, but because things turned out this way, you can make both Janell and Patrick your allies."

"I'm still not convinced, and what do you mean by make them my allies?"

"You have the upper hand here. They need you while you don't need them. You can easily lord this over them." He nodded along, but he still didn't see what was great about that when it hinged on making Patrick his Omega. "Having three Omegas act as a wall against other Omegas will be better than just having me around."

He paused at that thought. Technically, she wasn't wrong with her thinking. Having more Omegas who weren't interested in pursuing him around him would be great. The thing was that he had been relatively fine with only Eva around. Bringing two more wouldn't make much of a difference.

As if reading his thoughts, she continued, "As a member of the student council, I can't always be around. There's also the courtship. It would be in bad taste if I spend more time with another Alpha no matter what kind of relationship we have."

He wanted to slam his head into a wall. He completely forgot about her courtship. She couldn't hang out with him as much before. While no one outside their circle knew about the courtship at the moment, it wouldn't stay a secret for long, and Eva could be painted in a bad light. An Alpha having more than one Omega was okay–in fact, it was the norm–but an Omega having more than one Alpha wasn't–it has never happened before.

There was also the fact he had gotten ambushed by Janell when Eva had to stay behind in school. If it had been a different Omega, it would have gotten ugly especially had there been more than one.

Okay, so maybe having a couple more Omegas acting as a shield would be nice, but that wasn't a good enough reason to take Patrick as his Omega. He knew how the higher ups worked. Give an inch, and they will take a mile.

"You don't look convinced."

"You make a bunch of good points, but I still say no way."

"Since talking about the positives won't convince you, then let's jump to the negatives. If you refuse, everyone in the know will keep hounding you to do it even if they can't actually force you." He scowled. "You'll also be a target of revenge. Janell will certainly not forgive you and will do everything possible to get revenge."

"I would like to see her try."

"I know this will fall on deaf ears, but at least try to reduce the number of enemies you have. Making the entire world your enemy is counterproductive."

"I have you."

"And I'm in a courtship with Brad."

If he had known how much trouble he'd encounter with her courtship, he would have put getting them together off. Then again, the courtship might have never happened if he hadn't pushed for it right away. What a pain.

"You what?"

They whipped their heads back toward the house before glancing at each other. That sounded like Mr. Callahan. The following curse filled screech definitely sounded like Mr. Eaton. What on earth happened while they were gone?

A loud crashing sound prompted them to jump to their feet. Slamming the front door open, they burst into the living room. They skidded to a halt. Alex blinked and blinked again. If he looked in Eva's direction, he would see she had the exact same reaction.

Mr. Eaton held a sofa over his head, screaming at one of the several Brads in the room. Another Brad was being pinned to the ground by Francis while Glen held a Brad in a headlock. His mom had buried one of the Brads' faces into the wall. The final Brad had his hands up as he faced Mr. Callahan with a stiff smile on his face. Janell cowered beneath the coffee table.

He didn't want to know what happened. In fact, he was slowly backing out of the room. He'll forget any of this happened. Unfortunately, his plan was thwarted by Eva who grabbed him by the sleeve. Her eyes practically screamed that he wasn't allowed to leave her to deal with this mess. He couldn't blame her.

Seeing that there was no way he would be able to leave with Eva there, he got down on his knees and crawled towards Janell. Eva followed after him. Janell banged her head against the table when he poked her leg. So far, no one else had noticed their presence despite the loud noise. It probably had to do with how they were screaming incoherently at each other.

"Alex, Eva, thank god you're here."

"What happened?" asked Eva.

"It was okay for a little bit, but then things went downhill when Brad mentioned his courtship with Eva," she said after her eyes darted between the quarreling adults. Then she turned her attention to Eva. "Congratulations on your courtship?"

Alex blinked. Why did they get upset after they left? Was it because they hadn't wanted to make a scene in front of Eva? No, that didn't make sense. Everyone acted as if they had just found out about it and weren't happy to hear about it which shouldn't be the case. They already mentioned the courtship earlier when they told Janell's story.

His eyes shifted to Eva, and she returned his gaze. It took him only a few seconds to review what they had discussed earlier. The sight of her slightly widening eyes gave away that she came to the same conclusion as him. They never actually told them about the courtship.

Brad only talked about the situation regarding Janell. None of them actually said anything about a courtship. Not a peep. No wonder both their families snapped. If Eva had been the one to explain, things might not have turned out this way. Then again, they had anticipated that their families could still blow up no matter what they said.

He groaned as he covered his face with his hands. How was this his life? How was he going to survive high school at this rate? His life wasn't some kind of soap opera or anime.

"I hate my life," he mumbled.

Janell stared at Eva who asked, "Alex?"

"I can't tell which is worse. My life turning out to be an anime or a soap opera."

"Soap opera obviously. With an anime, at least it can be canceled or be completed or go on hiatus. Not to mention, a lot of them time they don't have that many episodes. Soap operas are known to go on forever and ever."

She was not helping. It didn't help that she had said it with a straight face. At the sight of Janell's incredulous look, he wondered what she thought of them now. She must think they were crazy or something.

Things weren't normally like this, honest. Well, there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise. On the bright side, this might push her to change her mind about asking him for help. If she thought he was the crazier option, she might even help argue on his behalf that he wasn't the right Alpha for the job. It was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

"A little help would be nice," said Brad as he crawled up behind them.

With a yell, Alex dug his foot into his face. His head snapped back from the force, and the trio winced at the sound of something breaking. Suddenly, Brad vanished. Janell screamed. Alex's eyes darted all around, wondering where he could have gone. Eva was the only one unbothered by the vanishing act.

"Ouch," said the Brad facing Mr. Callahan as he cradled his face. "That really hurt."

So that's what happened. The Brad that had sneaked up on them was a doppelganger. A weak one at that considering how it disappeared after one hit. Not to mention how the pain it felt seemed to transfer to the original. His Sense wasn't as impressive as he once thought.

"Can't we please talk this out like rational people?" Brad asked.

Mr. Callahan scowled. "You expect me to listen to you after you stole my only daughter away from me, you scum?" He stabbed a finger in his direction as he ground his teeth. "Prepare to die."

"Alexander, Evangeline, can you please come out to calm your relatives?"

"No."

"Alex," Eva said with an admonishing look. "At this rate, they might actually kill him."

"They can go right ahead."

"Alex."

"You honestly expect us to get between them?"

"Well, neither dad nor father is cursing up a storm right now."

He frowned. Normally, getting involved when their relatives were angry never turned out well. Neither of their families would ever hurt them purposely or accidentally–they were too skilled to endanger them–but that didn't mean they would get away scot-free. He cringed at the thought of being grounded and forced to clean the whole house. Just because he was an Alpha didn't mean he didn't have to do housework.

However, she did make a good point about how her parents weren't furious anymore. Sure, they were angry, but the lack of the foul language he had learned from them was not present. It must mean that they had already taken out some of their anger on Brad. Now would be the best time to intervene before things escalated again.

Of course, he would rather leave them to fight. Brad could use this as a valuable lesson if he survived. He would say his chances of his survival were 50-50, and that was him being generous.

The look on Eva' face made him doubt he could get away with it though. Besides, he didn't want his efforts to go to waste no matter how minuscule they were. He spent time getting them together, and he'll be damned if he let Eva become single again.

He got to his feet just as Mr. Callahan lunged at Brad. Brad jumped to the side, heading right for them. On second thought, he was getting out of there.

Janell seemed to think the same and scrambled away to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Eva, on the other hand, darted forward to stand between her father and Brad. Her act was enough to stop Mr. Callahan from frying Brad into a crisp.

"Eva, step aside. I need to deal with this little piece of–"

She slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence. "Father, did you at least let him explain, or did you just react at the word courtship?"

"But, but, Eva, dear, he's not good enough for you," he said after she removed her hand.

"He's the student council president."

"Exactly. He could be pressuring you by using his position."

"Considering he let me have about three months to decide, I doubt that."

"Three months?" demanded Mr. Eaton as he dropped the sofa on the Brad he had been facing in favor of grabbing and shaking her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She waited for him to let her go before saying, "I originally refused, but I recently changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?" He snapped his head away from her to glare at Brad. "So he did do something?"

"No, it wasn't him. I just figure it was the best course."

Now Alex really wanted to know what he had said to her to go along with the courtship. Before, he had been a little curious over how she agreed so quickly, but he had forgotten about it in the recent madness. He really didn't like how her last sentence sounded. It almost sounded like she was given an ultimatum except Brad had no reason to do that, right?

"Is it because of…" Mr. Callahan shot a look in Alex's direction.

What was he looking at? He had absolutely nothing to do with it. He was innocent. Okay, that technically wasn't true, but there was no reason for her father to be looking at him.

"It was my choice. Besides, I can always change my mind if I decide the courtship isn't working."

"If you're sure." He returned his attention back to Brad. "You better take good care of my daughter, or else no one will find the body. Not even your Omegas would be able to track you down."

"I promise you that I'll keep her best interest in mind whether or not we remain in a courtship," Brad said as he slammed his fist into his chest.

Well, he had to admit that Brad earned some brownie points for his words despite how corny it sounded. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to lie, and considering how Francis hadn't called him out on a lie, that could only mean he seriously meant what he said.

"With that out of the way, can we now go back to the matter at hand? We still haven't resolved the issue with Janell and Patrick." Brad asked.

Oh, right. They were still trying figure out what to do about them when the courtship came up. It was time to book it. His plan was foiled once again when Eva got in between him and the exit. Her excuse: they needed some refreshments. While everyone else accepted her words, he knew better. She only wanted to stop him from running away without making it obvious what she was doing.

As a result, he found himself sitting back in his old spot while she retrieved some drinks from the kitchen. His eyes darted back and forth between the exit and the people in front of him while he debated his options.

He could always make a break for it. They wouldn't follow him. They hadn't the first time. The problem was Eva. She would probably come after him, and he couldn't outrun her, not when she could beat him by about a minute during the mile runs in P.E.

A tray settled down right in front of him, and he lurched at her sudden presence by his side. This was the second time she had managed to sneak up on him without him being able to pick up her scent. Even with the scent of several other Alphas and Omegas in the room, he should have been able to smell her entering in the room. Where did she learn how to hide her scent?

"I brought some tea and juice. I wasn't sure what everyone wanted so I made a few."

"Thank you, dear. Please take a seat," said Mr. Callahan as he indicated for her to sit next to him.

Instead, she sat down next to Brad. Alex winced at spike of malice being thrown in Brad's direction. She had to put extra oil into the fire. Just because her parents had been willing to accept her words, it didn't mean that they weren't going to make the guy's life a living hell.

"Before we got sidetracked, we've only been able to come up with one solution to the problem. Technically, two if we decide to do nothing, but I believe that isn't an option," Brad said as he scanned the room. "Unless someone else has another idea, our options are limited."

Eva raised her hand. "I have a proposal." Alex shot her a look, warning her not to include him in her plans. It was ignored. "The only reason the original idea was rejected was because it required Alex to accept Patrick as his Omega."

"That's the point though. Making Patrick his Omega would protect him from other Alphas," said Janell.

"True, but we can work around it."

Alex voiced the question on everyone's mind: "How?"

"Everyone here should know how the process for the Omega registration works." After everyone nodded their heads, she continued, "I recently discussed with Alex about what happens when there is an error on the application."

Glen uncrossed his arms and placed them behind his head. "Applicants are asked to fix their mistakes before resubmitting them. It's nothing special."

"What happens if they still make an error after resubmitting it?"

"Well, then they will be asked to fix it again."

"What happens if it happens again?"

"That's just plain ridiculous. Why would it–ah, I see what you're going for."

Well, he didn't, and he wasn't the only one. Janell's eyes flitted back and forth between Eva and Glen as her nose and forehead scrunched up. For the most part, everyone else seemed to have caught on to whatever she was insinuating. It would nice if they could fill him in.

"Exactly. The ones in charge of the Omega registration form can't deny an application even if they want to so if Alex were to constantly make a mistake and resubmit it, they wouldn't be able to tell him to stop sending it."

Francis coughed into his fist. "While it's not exactly a rule, it's common courtesy not to waste other people's time by purposely giving them more work. I'm assuming you'll also be abusing the rule where the maximum amount of time to resubmit an application is a week."

"Of course. It's meant to prevent people from forgetting to resubmit the form, but it fails to cover when someone makes a different mistake on the form so if someone were to forget to put their last name the first time and then their age the second time, they would get another week extension to submit."

That was pure evil. A cycle of never ending paperwork–the same paperwork in fact–would surely drive anyone insane. It was exactly something he would do. Eva knew him too well, but he didn't see what this had to do with the plan.

She must have seen his expression because she followed up with, "This would prevent anyone else from making a claim on Patrick because Alex is claiming him even if his form is in the middle of being processed. It'll be the same as if it did go through."

"Even if he kept repeatedly making mistakes on the form and resubmitting it?" asked Janell.

"If he was an Omega, they would end up denying him after the first couple of times, but no Omega in their right mind would try to submit a completed form in the first place. It would cause a riot."

Alex figured as much. It was implied in the name of the form after all. An Omega would never submit an Omega registration form even if they were told by an Alpha, and no Alpha would ask their Omega to submit it for them. That didn't mean that no one was insane to try it, but he preferred not to think about the idiocy of some people.

He still couldn't get over the fact they didn't come up with a rule to prevent an Alpha from bombarding the ones in charge with paperwork. Then again, no one would expect someone to pull this kind of stunt in the first place unless they were crazy or were making a plan to deal with a crazy Alpha.

"With Evangeline's suggestion, Alexander won't have to accept Patrick as his first Omega in order for our plan to work. Are there any other objections?" asked Brad.


End file.
